Some Pothena moments
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: The title already tells you, but this will be Pothena moments. All kind of things. Spiders will be involved, just like rendez-vous at the beach, owls, horses and others. Just because I love this pairing. Rated T to be sure. Might have some kisses in it, but that's pretty much it.
1. Day on the beach

**I absolutely don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. I'm sorry to burst your bubble people, but I'm not Rick Riordan! So this will be a series of one-shots about one of my favourite pairings, which will probably never be( I know tragic, right?) ; Pothena! So Poseidon + Athena. Enjoy!**

Athena sighed happily while she took her book out of her bag and opened it. She had been waiting for this moment all day. The moment she could go back to her book and relax. Forget the world around her and just enjoy the story.

She was on the beach, after a long day working in her house together with her father. The day had been long and tiresome, discussing the same things over and over again. Even Athena had been bored out of her mind and she normally liked those sort of things.

Zeus had asked her to make a few battle plans in case they were attacked. He was getting really paranoid. He saw enemies everywhere and in everyone. He had even looked suspicious at her, his own loyal and reasonable daughter.

Her father was convinced there would be another attack, so he had urged her to make another battle plan. She had spent the entire afternoon discussing tactics and possibilities for attacks with her father. He hadn't been satisfied until she had made a battle plan for in case they were attacked, a battle plan in case their first one didn't work, a battle plan in case that one didn't work and a plan for defences. It had taken her forever until he was finally satisfied. Sort of.

Finally, he had let her go. But not after promising she would renew the battle plans at least once a week. Other ways their enemies would know what they were up to, Zeus had said. Athena had chosen the diplomatic way and nodded obediently instead of telling him he was getting too paranoid. And now, she was finally free. Free to relax and be far away from her crazy family. Or so she hoped.

_Father has tormented me all day, but at last I'm free. I can finally finish the Da Vinci code. Although I do have to find a way to help father when I have finished. He is getting more paranoid every day. This is getting out of hand._ Athena did feel concerned. No matter how annoying and horrible Zeus could be, he was her father and Athena loved him. But on the other hand, she couldn't do anything right now. She would think of something later. She deserved some time for herself.

Determined to forget about Zeus and his paranoia, Athena focused on her book. She wouldn't let anyone come between her and her book. She had been wanting to read it for quite some time now, but things kept distracting her from it. Now she would read it. And she would finish reading it.

At least, that was what she had planned. Just spending the rest of the afternoon reading. Except she hadn't contemplated one thing. One thing that was beyond her reach. One thing, or person rather, that kept annoying her. Poseidon.

Athena was completely focused on her book, oblivious to the rest of the world, when someone suddenly grabbed her book. "He! That is my book, give it back immediately or- Poseidon?". She fell silent, staring at the sea god before her. She cursed herself for not foreseeing this. She should have known he would be here.

Poseidon, holding the book in one of his hands, grinned. "Yep. He owl head, how are you doing? Wouldn't have expected you to see here".

Athena sighed. "I'm fine. Or I would be if some idiot wasn't bothering me. And it is _I _wouldn't have expected to see _you _here. Pay attention to what you are saying Kelp Head".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just like you to pay attention to things like that. What are you doing here anyway?".

" I contemplate it was obvious what I was doing and want to do here. Reading. What else? And I crave to continue reading, without your face tormenting me, so give me back my book barnacle beard".

Poseidon looked at the book in his hand like he was wondering how it got there. He grinned. "Nope. That won't do".

Athena raised her eyebrows. "What possible reasons could you have to refuse giving my book back?".

Poseidon shrugged. " I just don't like reading that much. And you are in my territory featherbrain. Besides, normal people _swim _when they are at the beach. Ever heard of it miss the encyclopaedia?".

" I'm baffled you even know that word Poseidon. With your limited knowledge, I would have anticipated you wouldn't even know such a thing existed" Athena mocked. "As for your ridiculous statement, of course I know what regular people do on a beach. But I'm not regular, now am I? I'm a goddess and I want my book back. _Now _".

Poseidon smiled. " What is the magic word"? He held the book in front of here and Athena gave him a look of contempt. No way she was going to play along with his little game. " Forget it you vlacas. I already asked politely for it. And now give it back!".

Poseidon smiled a little wider. "I would have expected the goddess of wisdom knew everything. Don't you know the magic word miss know-it-all?".

Athena rolled her eyes. " Just give it back". She wasn't going to do what he wanted; bickering. She only wanted to read right now. It was all she desired at the moment.

"Why do you even want to read while there are things much more enjoyable to do on a beach?".

" Like what? Building a sandcastle? Maybe that is enjoyable for a simple, fool-minded soul like you, but I enjoy something that requires at least a little bit of knowledge. Reading".

"You are boring. And I wasn't talking about building sandcastles of course. I was talking about swimming, surfing, beach volleyball, diving and all the other fun things you can do in the water. Seriously, if all you want to do is read why would you come to the beach?".

Athena shrugged. "It is a nice spot. Even you, being devoid of any knowledge normally, know I enjoy a good scenery".

Poseidon smirked. "So you admit my territory is awesome?".

" I suppose. Too bad it's owner isn't awesome. This place is really wasted on a foolish, inept, poorly excuse of a god like yourself. ".

" I designed this place. It's like a part of me. And you're right. I'm not awesome, I'm more than awesome! I'm… What is a word that is better than awesome?". Poseidon looked really confused now.

" You can't be serious".

"I am. What is word that will describe my awesomeness best?".

" None. You are not awesome at all. You can barely read and write. It's a true miracle some titan or other monster hasn't made use of your foolishness and general lack of knowledge yet and destroyed you. How on earth would it be possible you are awesome?".

"Simple. I'm Poseidon".

" That only makes you an annoying, obtuse, vile, womanizing idiot. Congratulations. You are now officially the most annoying, presumtuous, insensate god that has ever been alive.".

" Yeah whatever. Like you are so smart". Poseidon ignored her insults, used to them and failing to grasp the meaning of most of them anyway. Besides, Athena didn't think he ever listened to her. He was always convinced his ways were best. Stubborn god.

Athena sighed. "I'm the goddess of wisdom. Naturally, I'm intelligent. If I weren't , it wouldn't be attainable for me to fulfil the job of wisdom goddess. Being the goddess of wisdom isn't exactly a cinch. It is complicated work which requires a lot of abilities and talents. But I have the proper character and talents for the job. It's only expedient that I am the wisdom goddess. ".

Poseidon chuckled. He probably had not even understood half of it, but he was used to not understanding her. He never truly did. "You might lose your job , miss former goddess of wisdom".

" I should just ignore you, but you have piqued my interest. Why would I lose my job?".

"You are on a beach, it's very hot, you have little clothes on and you haven't rubbed any sunburn into your skin. You will be burned in no time" Poseidon pointed out.

Athena sighed. "Maybe I was about to do exactly that when you came over to peeve me. " she suggested.

"You were reading, not rubbing. But if you fail to rub some sunburn into your skin, do you want me to do it?".

Athena stared at him, stunned. _Is he actually proposing to touch me? To rub some stupid liquid into my skin? What does he contemplates? That I'm actually going to allow him to touch me? The idiot. _

Poseidon frowned. "What? Why are you staring at me like that? ". Like always, he was absolutely clueless.

" Because you are the one needing help, not me, if you actually surmise I'm going to allow you anywhere near me! I'm not going to let you do _that _".

" Wow Athena, the way you are acting, someone would believe I asked you to undress or anything. Chill already, will you?".

"This entire preposition of you is preposterous. I won't allow you to! And I'm not going to calm down, you infernal idiot!".

Poseidon shrugged. "Fine by me. Just don't run crying to your daddy when you are burned at the end of the day".

"I won't. And now give me my book back!".

"Fine. Go back to reading, if you insist on being boring". Poseidon dropped the book in Athena's hands and walked away. Athena let out a small sigh of relief. Finally, she could get back to reading.

_Now where was I? Oh right, chapter 5. _Athena was almost at the end of her book when she started to feel tired. She yawned. The long, tiresome day had definitely taken its toll. Athena could barely keep her eyes open. And the warm rays of the sun on her didn't help. They made her sleepy.

_Maybe it won't be a bad idea to close my eyes for a little while . I will only close my eyes for a minute, just enjoying the peace and warmth. Just enjoying it. _Athena found herself thinking.

Athena closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and cosy feeling she was experiencing. She slowly started to drift to sleep, the sound of the waves and the warmth making it impossible for her to stay awake. Within ten minutes, she was asleep, the book falling on the ground when she shifted slightly.

Athena woke in the most infuriating and annoying way. She was awoken by the most provoking, puerilen, obtuse god ever. Poseidon.

She began to stir when someone grabbed her waist and carried her off. Still more or less asleep, she thought she was dreaming. So she didn't react at first, only mumbling something. She didn't want to wake. She had been having such wonderful dreams, filled with mirth.

But she didn't seem to have a choice, because she slowly began to realize she wasn't dreaming. She slowly opened one eye and at that exact moment she was thrown into the water. The ice cold water.

Athena screamed, instantly awake when she felt the cold sea water. She tried to swim back to shore, but something grabbed her waist and pulled her under. She kicked, trying to harm the person behind her, but he used his body to trap her.

He held her under water, creating an air bubble around them. Not that either of them really needed it, but he did it nonetheless. She could now see his face clearly. And she had never been more angry with him. Which said a lot, considering all the times she had been angry with him. "Poseidon" she hissed.

He smirked. "Hey sleeping beauty".

"Not funny! Let me go, you idiot! What were you thinking, pulling me under and-". Athena's words were cut off when Poseidon suddenly kissed her softly on her mouth.

She froze, unsure what to do. He pulled back and smiled. " I was thinking how beautiful you looked. And that you needed to be more fun".

And that was when he swam away, letting the air bubble disappear. Athena swallowed a mouthful of water when it suddenly disappeared.

"Poseidon! I am going to destroy you!" Athena spluttered as soon as her head was above water. And she followed the hysterically laughing sea god, screaming curses.

**I'm not sure I liked it that much, but this came to me. I might change a few minor things until I like it more. Sorry if it's OOC or anything. Hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! **


	2. Enchanting voice

**Gentlemen and ladies, I would like to announce I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, I do own however my own mind and ideas that come from it. So enjoy!**

Athena cursed under her breath. And started walking even faster, taking large, angry steps while still muttering curses. Every godling that saw her approach, quickly ran away, horrified.

She was in a horrible mood and this time, it wasn't Poseidon's fault. Well, not directly that is. It was her father's fault that she was cursing , her eyes blazing and her thoughts all going about the tortures her father deserved. And he deserved them.

Athena wouldn't lie about it; her father had a lot of flaws. He was arrogant, unwise, destructive, bossy and an enormous womanizer, but he had never bothered her like this before. He had never had an idea that was gullible to this extent. That would result in so much destruction and trouble.

Her father had actually dared to order her to cooperate with Poseidon. Her father had order her to cooperate with the same person she had been arguing with for the past centuries. The person that was the exact opposite of everything Athena found admirable. The person that was gullible, puerile, provoking, unable to behave right or control himself, a cheater and unreliable. The person that maddened her.

And to make matters worse, she had to spend weeks with him and Aphrodite wouldn't stop swooning about it. Swooning about the fact that Poseidon and Athena had to cooperate, talk to each other and generally spend time apart from the time spend together in the throne room .

Athena was convinced she would not only be bothered by Poseidon, that arrogant idiot, but also by a squaeling love goddess who was determined to make ' Pothena' happen.

If she had to spend the next weeks cooperating with Poseidon and listen to Aphrodite's insane babbling, she would actually attempt to commit suicide, immortal or not. She wouldn't survive weeks with Poseidon and Aphrodite. Not that Aphrodite was needed, but she saw this as the best chance ever to make Pothena happen, Athena had heard her say it.

_Seriously, what was father anticipating with this scheme? Why would he urge me to cooperate with that moronic sea god? What have I done to deserve such a harsh punishment? _Athena pondered, still angered like never before.

Athena had reached Poseidon's palace by now. Being an immortal, she had no trouble breathing underwater. She wasn't in her element, like Poseidon, but she could spend time underwater if she choose to. Not that she did. She didn't want to linger in any place Poseidon visited regurarly.

She looked up at the palace and had to admit it was an astonishing beautiful building. Or had been, for it was now destroyed for a big part. Most parts of the palace were ruins now, destroyed by Kronos' army.

It had been absolutely marvellous, all made of coral and pearls, shining somehow and spreading power and beauty. Athena could picture it like it had been before the attack of Kronos; a gargantuan building, different shades of white and red, beautiful blended together. Paintings of all sea animals that had ever existed engraved in the walls, so accurate they seemed to live rather than be paintings. It had been perfect.

Athena might despise Poseidon, but she couldn't help admire the remainder of his palace. Even now it was shattered, it was beautiful. And Athena loved beautiful buildings. She was the goddess of architecture after all.

And Poseidon's palace had been, and still was, a magnificent piece of architecture. Something outstanding, something breathtakingly beautiful. Something little people ever saw. And now it was shattered, her job would be to help Poseidon rebuilt it.

Now she saw the potential, now she actually saw his palace, she felt a little bit better. It would be very enjoyable to restore the palace former glory, even if that meant aiding and cooperating her enemy.

She walked inside the palace and received shocked looks from the servants around her. They looked all at her with equal shock and disbelief, but didn't say anything. They probably didn't want to anger her.

Athena wandered around the palace, admiring the parts that were more or less intact. The art was truly magnificent. Athena didn't know who had made the paintings, but they were really beautiful. They could almost have been done by her.

Athena walked towards the part that was mostly intact, the bedrooms, living room and bathroom. There were no servants this deep in the palace and she walked around, searching for Poseidon.

She halted when she suddenly heard someone singing. It was a deep, beautiful voice, singing a song she recognized as I won't give up by James mraz. " When I look into your eyes, it is like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There is so much they hold" the voice sang and Athena felt herself being pulled towards it. She forgot her position and purpose for a moment, enchanted by that voice. She wanted to hear more of it and started walking towards the sound.

" And just like them old stars. See that you have come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul" the voice sang and Athena's heart leaped. She suddenly felt weird, dizzy. She didn't stop to think , like she normally would, though.

She followed that voice, convinced it would be the answer to everything. It was so beautiful, so filled with emotion. It made Athena crave for something, but she didn't know what. It made her heart beat faster and mind go wild. It made her feel happy and relieved, like she had found an old friend she had believed was dead. She had to get to that voice. It was all that mattered right now.

She walked inside a room and looked around. The walls were a deep blue, with white at the upper part. The floor was green and the pattern on it was made of waves. She also saw a hottub, a toilet and a shower. And realized she was in a bathroom, an _occupied _bathroom. But the voice distracted her from important matters like the question who exactly was here. And if it was wise to walk into a bathroom.

She took a hesistant step forward, wanting to see the person with the beautiful voice. She was right in front of the shower, where the voice came from. That beautiful voice that still made her dizzy.

And that was when Poseidon came out of shower,still singing and bumped into her. It made her head clear more or less and she already opened her mouth to scream at him when something else made her head devoid of any intelligent thoughts. Poseidon was naked, wearing nothing but a shocked expression. The same expression she was wearing.

Athena froze, unsure what to do. Her eyes took in every detail of his body. And he sure had a great body, with well-devolped muscles and long, strong legs. Although that wasn't what she was looking at. She was ashamed to admit her eyes lingered on that _certain _part of his body between his hips far longer than was appropriate. Not that it was appropriate to stare at that part anyway. But she couldn't do much else when she saw it.

Her mouth was actually hanging open and her eyes glazed a little. She was aware of his presence so close to her, uncomfortably aware. He smelled like he sang; enchanting, dizzying and very good. He smelled like the sea, salty, but he also smelled like something else, something indescribably. Something that made Athena long to taste him.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, but found it really hard to do now her body was so close to his perfect, naked body and his scent intoxinated her. She had never noticed before how handsome he was. All right, she had noticed but she had tried and succeeded at ignoring it. She had pretended to hate everything about him and be unperturbed by his appearance.

Now he was naked, it was a lot more difficult. He didn't seem to be unperturbed by this moment either; he was frozen and wore a deer in the headlights expression. His muscles were tightened and Athena could see the vein in his neck pulsating. He clearly was shocked and nervous. Like her.

Athena licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed nervously when Poseidon changed his attention to her lips. She saw his expression change quickly. From prey to predator.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, his arms destroying any chance of escape. Athena , suddenly alert, tried to protest. " Poseidon, don't-" she managed to choke out before his warm, soft lips were suddenly on hers.

Athena tried to resist Poseidon, but his kiss was amazing, making her feel alive, dizzying her and making lust spread through her. She might have vowed to be a virgin and maiden forever, but that didn't mean she wasn't able to feel lust. She was.

She didn't resist Poseidon for a long time, having to fight both his feverish and delicious kiss and her own body. Soon, she was kissing him back, experimenting with her lips and tongue.

After a long time, they both pulled back, breathless and dizzy. Athena licked her lips again. " What on earth did that mean kelp head?" she choked out.

" You tell me feather brain, you are the one with all the answers" Poseidon answered.

Athena tried to regulate her racing heart and breathing, but to no avail. It was impossible, with him close. Still naked, wet and now with something very big pressing against her thigh. She had to fight the urge to look down. He obviously noticed her arousal and inner fight,because he smirked. He didn't say anything though. He looked just as confused as she felt.

Poseidon studied her, his eyes going over evry part of her, halting at her swollen lips and glazed eyes. He touched her lips and smiled. " Who knew.." he muttered, with a dreamy look in his eyes. He was in the same state as she was, although Athena was sure he felt less desperate than she. But equally confused.

" This isn't supposed to happen. We despise each other" she said out loud.

Poseidon ignored her, still staring at her swollen lips. Athena licked them again, aroused and nervous by the look in his eyes. " Stop that" he growled.

" Stop what?".

" Licking your lips. It drives me crazy. Do you know how badly I want to kiss you again?".

" I have an idea" Athena stated drily, motioning to the thing that was still pressing against her thigh.

Poseidon grunted. " You really are maddening. What are you even doing here?".

Athena had to admit it was admirable he could still formulate sentences, because she found it increasingly difficult to do so. " I had too help you redecorate your palace" she explained, but she was losing her focus. She was too preoccupied with his scent and appearance.

Poseidon smiled and pulled her against him again. " Mmm. Really?" he muttered and nibbled on the tip of her ear.

Athena let out a small gasp when his tongue travelled down. " Y-yes and- oh stop, we can't" she tried, but she didn't want him to stop. It was against her nature, but she didn't want to do the logical thing. She wanted to do the dark and forbidden. Be reckless for once.

Poseidon pulled back and smiled, placing a kiss on her mouth. " Mm. We both don't want to. But if you really insist, I can show you the palace. The destroyed game room, the gardens, my bedroom..". He trailed off, making quite clear what he meant by showing her his bedroom.

Athena narrowed her eyes, angry. She didn't like the idea that he anticipated she would do such thing.

He smiled. " Or we could just walk around in the garden, talk about what has happened here and ignore the bedroom" he suggested.

Athena bit her lip, hesitating. She sighed. Like she would be able to walk away now this had happened. Especially since it had piqued her interest, since she didn't understand this situation at all. " Fine. Show me your palace. Talk with me. And try to be less provoking than normally".

To her astonishment, he smiled wider than she had ever seen him do before and gave her a tender kiss. Then, he walked away, whistling and singing softly.

Slowly, Athena started to smile. No matter how peeving and gullible he could be, he was really something. Maybe he deserved a chance.

**Yeah chapter two! I liked this one better than the first one. So maybe this was bit unexpected and weird, since Athena was completely hypnotized by his voice, but my idea was that he had like , literally, an enchanting voice. Like in myths, mermaids and sirens had. Oddyseus and all? **


	3. Handcuffed

**Look at my name. DOES IT SAY RICK RIORDAN?! I don't own any of this since my name isn't Rick Riordan. All right, my ideas are definitely getting weirder... Enjoy!**

" Are you sure this isn't going to get us killed?" A frightened Apollo said, holding Athena in his arms. She was fast asleep; you could hear her exhale and inhale. Her soft breathing was the only movement she made, the rest of her body was completely frozen and she lay comfortably in Apollo's arms. Dressed in a short, black nightgown.

She stirred in her sleep and Apollo froze, his eyes widening. " Mmm yes" she mumbled and continued sleeping. Apollo relaxed slightly, but looked down at the unconscious wisdom goddess in his arms with a mix of fear and absolute terror. The same sort of look someone's worst nightmare would receive.

Hermes sighed. He was dragging a unconscious Poseidon along. You could hear Poseidon snore very softly and mumble something about pie. He was dressed in pants only, leaving his chest bare.

" Apollo. We are immortal! We can not die. Even Athena wouldn't be able to kill us" Hermes said slowly, in the same tone someone would speak to a toddler.

Apollo looked at Athena, who lay her head on his shoulder and sighed softly in her sleep, and swallowed nervously. Despite the fact she looked calm and peaceful now, Apollo was really scared. She could be very intimidating and ominous after all. " Yeah. It's just, she _is _the goddess of wisdom. She could do some pretty nasty things to us. Besides, she is Arty's best friend. What if Arty will get mad at me for doing something like this to her friend"?

" Artemis is practically _always _mad at you. Why do you suddenly care?".

Apollo shrugged. " Don't know actually. Maybe if I write a haiku about this, it-".

" No haiku's! Let's just do it". Apollo lay Athena down on a big double bed with curtains and a lot of pillows. The entire room had the appearance and ethos of a fiarytale. The bed was a bright shade of red, with curtains of silk and little pillows on it.

Next to the bed were two drawers, with books in some foreign language and a small lamp that looked like an exact replica of the lamp from Aladdin. There was one mirror, in the form of a laughing face. Before the bed, there was a large carpet that seemed to be an exact replica of the fleeing carpet in Aladdin. The walls were red and the ceiling held beautiful paintings, all of mythological creatures.

The surprising thing was, Apollo, Hermes and the two sleeping beauty's were in Athena's room. You would expect a room like that to belong to Aphrodite rather than Athena, but it really was Athena's room. Apparently, the goddess of wisdom had another side nobody knew off. A side that liked rooms that resembled fairy tales.

Hermes looked around him and shook his head. He wore an expression of disbelief. " Would you have expected Athena had a room like this? It reminds me of some fairytale".

Apollo shrugged. " I suppose so. Definetely not something that you would expect from our know-it-all. He! I feel a haiku coming up!".

Hermes groaned and covered his ears. No matter how much he liked Apollo, and they were best friends so he liked him a lot, he hated his haiku's. They were horrible.

" I am so awesome. Athena is a know-it-all. This will be funny" Apollo said, grinning like a madman.

Hermes shivered. It seemed like Apollo's haiku's were getting worse, if possible. He hadn't believed it would be possible, but Apollo's haiku's gave him even bigger headaches than they had at the beginning.

Apollo grinned at Hermes, looking very satisfied with himself and no longer frightened. Hermes sighed. " Wow Apollo. Just wow. Can we now continue our prank?".

Apollo shrugged. " Sure. Let's do this!".

He looked towards the sleeping Athena. He could have sworn her eyes were slightly open. Which would be bad new for him and Hermes. She would kill them if she opened her eyes and discovered they were in her bedroom. " Ehhm Hermes, are you sure our smartypants is sleeping?".

Hermes sighed. " Yes Apollo. I asked Hecate to make a sleeping potion and it will work for at least eight more hours. But we have to do it now".

" Yeah all right, but- but what if Athena saw you breaking in and putting that potion in her drink? She could be pretending to be asleep so she can suddenly open her eyes and attack us". Apollo was really nervous about that. It would be exactly like Athena to do something like that.

" She won't. Trust me. Now do you have the handcufs?".

Apollo nodded and took a pair of pink handcuffs from his pocket. " Yep. The strongest handcuffs ever. I tricked Hepheastus into making them. No matter what our love birds try, they won't be able to free themselves. Only we can".

Hermes grinned. "Awesome. This is going to be the best _prank _ever. What did you tell Hepheastus anyway?".

Apollo smirked. " I told him he would be able to cast it all on Olympus tv, which would be very good for the popularity. And Aphrodite helped me convince him. She thinks this is _the _opportunity to make Pothena happen. Whatever that is".

" Athena and Poseidon".

" What about them?".

" No, I mean that Pothena is a pairing. It's Poseidon and Athena".

" Oh. I can make a wonderul haiku about that!".Apollo already cleared his throat, prepared to make another haiku.

Hermes ran towards his friend. "No! No more haiku's! Let's just do this and disappear". He would freak out if he had to hear one more haiku. They were the most horrible poems ever. Especially if Apollo had made them.

Apollo pouted, but didn't say anything. He just helped Hermes and kept his mouth shut. Luckily.

They lay Athena and Poseidon next to each other in the double bed and handcuffed them. They had already hid the keys on a place where only Hermes could reach them. The last step of their brilliant plan, was to hidden the camera and turn it on. They positioned in a way even Athena wouldn't notice it, but it would be able to record both the unconscious gods.

Hermes looked down at the sleeping gods, both in their pyamas and smirked. He rubbed his hands. " You know, I just got another brilliant idea. We should remove their clothes. Imagine how freaked out they will be if they awake together in bed, naked and with no memories of the past hours?".

Apollo frowned. " I don't know. I'm pretty sure Athena will send us for Tartarus for that".

Hermes shrugged. "She will anyway".He didn't seem really concerned about that. Or maybe he just didn't show it. While Apollo was concerned, all right frightened, and did show it.

Apollo looked at the sleeping gods. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to go that far. The last time he had pranked Athena, she had paid him back by turning him into a girl and forcing him to dance ballet. She had recorded it and showed it to all the gods. Apollo wasn't sure he could survive another humiliation like that. And that time, he had only put a spider in her clothes. Who knew what she might do to himif he did something big like this. Handcuffing her and Poseidon would already be a cause for a very heavy punishment. Also taking of her clothes would probably leave him in some place worse than Tartarus.

" Nah. Let's not. That might be too much".

Hermes sighed. " Maybe you are right. Although I don't think this is embarressing enough for them".

He frowned and then suddenly started to smirk evilly. He walked towards Poseidon and Athena and removed Athena's night gown and Poseidon's pants, leaving both of them in their underwear. Apollo and Hermes both snickered. Athena and Poseidon were in for a surprise when they woke up.

When they were finished, they quickly left the building, snickering. That would be _so _much fun tomorrow. Too bad they couldn't stay in the room and witness it.

Athena groaned in her sleep and turned. She met something warm, salty and solid. Still groggy, she put her arms around it and cuddled it. It just felt like the right thing to do.

The thing immediately responed, a pair of arms grabbing her hips and pulled her against the thing.

Athena gasped and opened her eyes, meeting a pair of sea green ones. She froze, quickly analyzing the situation. She was in her own house, in her bedroom, but something was very, very wrong. For some unknown and undoubtly peculiar reason, Poseidon was in her bed.

And what was even more abherrant, was the fact that she was actually hugging him. She could feel every inch of his body, from his shoulders, to his muscular chest, to something very big pressing against her thigh.

Her eyes widening, she suddenly reacted and jumped out of bed. Or tried to, because something heavy stopped her and she tripped. She fell on the floor and Poseidon landed on her, leaving her breathless and slightly hurt.

Poseidon pushed himself up and looked down at her, his expression equally shocked and confused. " Owl head. What am I doing in your bed?".

Athena gave him a look of contempt. " I am completely clueless for once, you pervert!".

Poseidon snorted. " What have I done to make me a pervert?".

" Well, for one , you were positioned in my bed, in my chamber without _my _permission. And the second reason is your current _state _" Athena hissed.

Poseidon frowned, looking more confused than ever. " My current state? What on earth do you-". He smiled when he realized what she meant and bent down until his face was inches from hers and she felt his warm, slightly moist breath on her lips. " Don't flatter yourself feather brain. You have nothing to do with that. It is just the morning, that's all. And you , knowing all about biology and thus anatomy, know what I mean with that".

Athena, despite her efforts of avoiding it, blushed a deep red. " Of course I know. But that doesn't mean it is justified in any way".

Poseidon raised his eyebrows. " Sorry miss adriot, but I have no control about that and-". Poseidon suddenly stopped speaking, his eyes widening slightly and glazing over.

Athena stared at him, perplexed by the weird expression on his face. She followed his gaze and gasped when she realized why he was wearing such a peculiar expression. He was looking at her breasts, which were only shielded from his vision by a very tiny black bra made of lace. His hungry expression made Athena shiver.

He pushed himself up a little more, his eyes traveling down her body to look at the matching black throng she was wearing. Athena swallowed when she saw the look in his green eyes. They seemed to darken and for once didn't hold contempt, hate or annoyance. Now, they held something Athena believed was lust. Primal, overwhelming lust.

She tried to push Poseidon of her, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground. Athena started breathing faster, not convinced it was from solemn panic or something else too. She was painfully aware of the situation they were in; she on the floor, he on top of her, between her spread legs with both of them only wearing underwear. Not to mention the thing that still pressed against her thigh.

She swallowed. " What on earth do you contemplate your are doing, you gullible, feckless kelp head? Let me go this instant!" she ordered, her voice icily but also slightly quivering.

Poseidon didn't seem to hear her and bent forward. No doubt to kiss her. Athena couldn't allow that to happen. She was a virgin goddess! And the wisdom goddess, she wouldn't join in behavior like this.

Athena rolled until she lay next to him instead of under him and tried to crawl away, but he pulled her back. Athena panicked and tried to kick or hit him, but he grabbed her wrists again. " Calm down, all right. I'm not going to- fuck!". Poseidon swore when Athena somehow managed to kick him and let her go.

She immediately tried to stand up, but tripped and fell on him. Those handcuffs wouldn't break. No matter how hard she pulled. He grunted. " That hurt!".

Athena pushed herself up and saw his eyes widen. She immediately realized what kind of 'scenery' he had when she did that and lay down again. She didn't want him to be able to see that part of her body. It was embarressing. And dangerous.

She was breathing fast, both from panic and something else she didn't want to name and tried to calm down a little. She needed a completely clear mind for this. She need to come up with a plan, a plan to escape this situation.

She listened to his heart beat, which was very fast. She slowly inhaled and exhaled and secretely enjoyed his salty scent. She would never admit it, but she really liked his scent. It was very manly and attractive, perfect for him.

" I told you you were a pervert" she said.

Poseidon chuckled. " Maybe. But I'm surprised at your choice for underwear Athena".

Athena blushed, but he couldn't see that. " Who says it was my choice? It wasn't my choice to end in bed with you either".

Poseidon chuckled. " Bad choice of words. But no you have mentioned it, why exactly are we in this situation?".

" If you are refering to the fact that we are handcuffed and both underdressed, I assume it is another prank from Hermes and Apollo. Who will both pay gravely for this humiliation. If you are refering to the fact that we are on the floor, I tried to jump away from you, but you fell on me". Poseidon smiled.

" Thank you, my encyclopedy. Any ideas on how we are going to break these things?".

Athena sighed. " We will require the keys, so we need to lure Apollo and Hermes over here".

" Hmm. And how exactly are we going to?".

" Just say please" some voice said. It was Apollo, who was standing in the doorway and looked down at them, smiling. He obviously lovedthe postion they were in.

Athena lifted herself, looking at the two grinning males standing in the doorway. She growled. " Apollo. Hermes. Release us this instant".

Apollo shook his head. " No way sis, nice underwear by the way. This is way too much fun. Besides, there is a special enchantment on those handcuffs. They will only open after a week, even if you do use the key".

Athena narrowed her eyes. " I am not willing to spend a week in the company of a mental midget with the IQ of a fence post! Release me!".

Poseidon grumbled. " And I don't want to spend time with someone who believes reading books with thousand pages is fun. Let me go!".

Hermes chuckled. " Do you realize you two actually agree on something?".

" I am going to kill you!" Athena and Poseidon said at the same time. They were equally red, this time from anger rather than something else.

Apollo grinned. " They agreed again. The world must come to an end. I could make an excellent haiku about that!".

Hermes paled. " No! You shouldn't". He looked ready to start crying at the mention of haiku.

Apollo looked at him. " Of course , I should. Listen to this".

He cleared his throat and raised his hands, like conductor in front of a choir. "They are on the ground. And actually agree. The world will end now". He stopped, grinning.

Athena made a strangled noice, not sure if she was about to laugh or cry. Poseidon on the other hand, grunted. " That was horrible. What did I do to deserve this? Not only am I handcuffed to the most annoying person ever, but I am also being forced to listen to the worst haiku ever".

Athena snorted. " You seemed to enjoy my presence greatly a few minutes ago. You perverted freak!".

Apollo grinned. " He did? Well uncle, _that _is interesting. Lusting for our dear Athena".

Athena glared at him. " The minute I am no longer captiviated, you will be sent to Tartarus" she hissed.

Poseidon frowned. " Why are we in our underwear anyway? I don't know, and don't need to, if Athena ever sleeps in her underwear, but I don't. I always wear pants".

Hermes smirked. " Just to make it even funnier. I wanted to undress you fully, but Apollo thought that went too far".

" Because it does! This is already preposterous! Release us Hermes" Athena protested. She really wanted to away from Poseidon, who was still obsessed with her bra, she was staring quite intensive at her breasts, which were still shielded partially by the tiny bra she was wearing. " And stop staring at me Poseidon!" she snapped.

He looked at her, actually having the decency to blush and look guilty. " Sorry. Why are you wearing anything that sexy anyway? Shouldn't you wear granny pants or anything?".

Athena sighed. " I honestly don't anticipate my chose of garments is of your concern Poseidon. So shut up".

" You know dear sis, you seem to have a lot of secrets. Fairytale bedroom, sexy underwear, your crush for our dear uncle.." Apollo remarked, smirking.

" I don't have a crush you idiot!".

Hermes shrugged. " Sure Athena. Now, if you will excuse us, we have other things to do. Enjoy your quality time together". and they walked away together, leaving two very confused and angry gods on the floor.

Athena grunted. " Oh great. We don't have the keys, are dressed in undergarments only and our company is each other".

" I _really _want to take a cold shower" Poseidon mumbled.

Athena gasped. " No way! We are still handcuffed Poseidon. To make it possible for you to take a shower, it would require me to remain in the same shower. Forget it!".

" Fine. I will forget my shower and instead spend my time with you on this cold floor".

They managed to get dressed ,more or less, and went to the kitchen. Apollo and Hermes had fled, which was wise since Poseidon had never seen Athena this angry before.

The next week was a long one. They had to do everything together. The showers , Poseidon had managed to convince Athena to shower- he had sworn he would keep his eyes closed, were really akward ( although both Athena and Poseidon secretlely enjoyed them), they always wanted to do different things ( Poseidon gaming and Athena reading) and they had to sleep very close together.

The weirdest thing though, was that at the end of the week, they were actually a lot friendlier to each other. poseidon only had one, very big problem. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the picture of Athena in only underwear out of his mind.

And Athena wondered why she suddenly felt so devoid, like something was missing. But she pondered most about the fact that she couldn't bring herslef to wash her pillow, that still smelled like him. Salty. Good. Everything.


	4. Caught on tape

**Ladies, gentlemen and all creatures alike, I am very glad to be attainable to present chapter 4 of Pothena moments. I got this idea after reading a fic from HolaitsCiara called just let me out. So ehhm, thanks for giving me the idea! Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy!**

Athena sighed. She, along with all the other Olympian gods and goddesses, was in the throne room. They were present for another so-called important meeting, Zeus talking all the time. And she was extremely bored.

Even Athena despised Zeus' boring and peeving speeches. He spoke in a montonic voice and the subjects were mostly the same. Besides, it always took hours before he was finished. No one was able to keep listening for long.

He had been speaking for a really long time- Athena had lost track of time, but it felt like days- and Athena found it unattainable to concentrate on Zeus' speech.

She looked around, inspecting the other Olympian gods and goddesses and discovered they seemed to be just as bored as she was.

Aphrodite seemed to be checking her make-up and blowing herself kisses. Athena rolled her eyes when she saw that. If goddesses had flaws, vanity would be on top of Aphrodite's list. Or maybe narcissism.

Deciding to ignore Aphrodite since it would only succeed in provoking Athena, she looked at Hepheastus to see what he was thinking of his vain and selfish wife. It turned out that he was ignoring her, tickling with something in his hands. It seemed really complicated,although Athena failed to see what exactly it was from this angle.

Ares was grinning, looking at Aphrodite and flexing his muscles- no doubt trying to catch her attention. Athena shook her head at his stupidity. Aphrodite was too occupied with smiling at herself to notice him and Athena didn't comprehend how Aphrodite could find that idiot appealing when he did that. He looked like he had some mental problem, if you asked her.

Demeter and Hades were glaring at each other while Demeter was eating a _lot _of cereal and kept throwing bits of it at Hades, smirking every time she succeeded in hitting him. Hades kept glancing at her, while trying to avoid the cereal.

Apollo was listening to music, his head bobbing, while he read a magazine about the coolest cars- which Athena could indicate from the title; the coolest cars ever.

Artemis was sharpening her arrows while glaring at her brother. She seemed even more bored than Athena. Athena smiled at her before observing Hermes.

Hermes was talking softly in his phone, like usual. His face showed he was very agitated, he was frowing and gesturing while talking. He didn't seem to acknowledge the other gods at all.

Hestia was busy with the heart, like always, and shook her head, obviously provoked by Zeus boring speech.

Hera was reading a book called; how to stop your cheating husband, sometimes putting it down to glare at Zeus.

Poseidon was using the small amounts of water in the air to make water figures. Athena smiled when she saw he was making a little water Zeus , running away from a furious Hera.

She was busy watching Poseidon and his water figures and didn't notice Dionysos, who had been sleeping a minute before, suddenly awoke and smirked. The look in his eyes told he was going to do something crazy and infuriating soon.

At that moment, Zeus finsihed his speech about who-knows-what and cleared his throat. " All right, now I have finished my very important announcement, is there anyone who wants to comment or say anything else?".

He looked around the room and the gods stopped their previous activities to appear interested. No one said something until Dionysos suddenly smiled, a very evil smile may I add, and got from his throne. "I do have us all to show something, in fact. Something we will all find very amusing. It's almost as good as wine" he said.

Athena narrowed her eyes when she saw him look her way briefly. She certainly didn't like the way he looked at her, his eyes sparkling misschieviously. _What reason would that puny god have to speculate me in that way? It indicates sadistic pleasure, like he has something embarressing to say that regards and- oh no. _

Athena's eyes widened when she realized his intention and she quickly got up herself, hoping to avoid the shame that would follow. " Father. I actually have an announcement to make myself, a _very _significant one. I honestly contemplate we don't have the time to examine and be entertained by whatever Dionysos had to show us and-".

" Oh believe me, everyone wants to see this" Dionysos interrupted her.

" I honestly don't contemplate-".

" Well, I think everyone should see this. Or aren't you willing to absorb new knowledge?" Dionysos said, smirking. He was obviously enjoying himself. Which was never a particulary good sign.

Athena sighed. " Naturally, anything that is unknown to me, piques my interest, but this isn't interesting at all and we have more significant matters to discuss, so-".

" Nonsense, sis. Dad has already been talking for hours, we don't need another boring speech. Show us Dionysos!" Apollo cut her off, earning an extremely provoked and insulted look from Athena. He flinched.

Artemis sighed. " You are such an idiot. But once, I agree. More or less. Sorry Athena, but I don't think I am willing to listen to another speech. Besides, my hunters are waiting for me".

All the gods nodded, obviously interested. After Zeus' boring speech, they all were craving for some amusement.

Dionysos smirked. " Great. I am sure you will all enjoy this".

Athena tried one last time. " Dionysos, just listen to me , I-".

"Too late Athena. You haven't been able to lower my sentence". No one, except Athena, understood what he said , but they all bent forward a little when Dionysos snapped his fingers, eager to get something entertaining.

A screen appeared in the air, showing Athena. She was wearing a short cocktail dress- forced by Aphrodite to wear it of course- together with silver high heels. Her outfit was already shocking,but the Olympians had already seen her wearing it at a party, so they weren't really surprised.

What was surprising though, was the fact that Athena had a full glass of Dionysos' s special wine in her hand and was giggling. Athena never giggled. She didn't even smile a lot.

Dionysos paused the scene, smirking. " This was recorded a few weeks ago, when we celebrated Zeus' and Hera's marriage day. No one noticed what exactly our dear Athena was doing, but I was so kind to catch it all on tape. Enjoy". And he sat down, allowing the video to be played. Athena watched, frozen. She was horrified, because she knew - more or less- what she would say. It would be utterly embarressing. She couldn't stop it though.

The screen showed the following. Athena was talking to one of her architects, smiling and giggling. He was looking at her with wide eyes, inspecting every inch of her. She didn't even punsih him, like normally, showing she had had quite some wine already.

You saw Athena dance with different gods- both minor and Olympian- , swirling around on all different kind of music. It was a miracle she didn't fall now she was wearing high heels and clearly tipsy. She did stagger every now and then though, her dance partners catching her.

After the dancing, Athena walked towards the bar and started talking to Aphrodite. They were both laughing instead of fighting, what surprised most gods. They exactly seemed to be good friends, opposed to rivals like they normally were.

Athena's sentences became unarticulated and she even staggered a bit, causing Ares to snicker. But what was the really shocking part, the part that made Athena turn redder than a tomato, was when Poseidon- also tipsy, but less than Athena- walked towards and asked her to dance.

"Hey owl head, wannah dance?".

Athena smiled broadly at him and took his hand. "Sure! I looove dancing! Have I ever told ya that?".

"No. You haven't, in fact. You do look very beautiful , have _I _ever told you that?".

Athena giggled. " N-no. You call me a lot of things, but never beautiful. Thanks". She was a bit hard to understand because she slurred slightly.

Poseidon shrugged and started walking towards the dance floor. " It's the truth. You should wear this more often".

Athena giggled again, even staggering a bit. It was painfully clear she was tipsy. " I can't. It's too short! Only Aphro- hihi Afro- Aphrodite would wear something this- this revealing!".

"Well, you should be more revealing".

" I don't think a person can be revealing Posy". Poseidon only smiled and they danced to the slow and romantic music.

Every gods, except Poseidon, Athena and Dionysos, was staring at the scene with widened eyes and their mouth open. And their jaws almost hit the ground when the screen showed Poseidon pulling Athena against him, his hand firmly on her but and Athena laying her head on his shoulder.

Zeus narrowed his eyes, gripping his master bolt really tight. Poseidon shot a nervous look towards his brother, gripping his trident tightly. He obviously expected Zeus to attack him any minute.

The rest of the gods just looked at the screen with varied emotions. Mostly shock. Although Aphrodite looked excited while Artemis and Hestia looked disappointed.

The screen showed Athena and Poseidon dancing for a few minutes, before they walked off the dance floor and Poseidon pulled her towards the gardens. Athena giggled and almost fell, having trouble walking on her high heels. "Where are we going kep head?" she managed to say.

Poseidon smiled at her. "Somewhere quiet".

"Why?". Athena was frowning, clearly not understanding why they would go somehwere quit while she normally wouldn't have danced with him or at least walked away by now.

Poseidon frowned when she staggered again, this time falling against him. Surprising the most gods, and angering Zeus and Artemis, he picked Athena up and started carrying her bridal style.

Athena laughed and punched him on his shoulder. "Don't do that! That is inappropriate!"she said, but it wasn't very audible. She was both talking soft and not really understandable because she slurred.

Poseidon kept walking. " It isn't. I'm just trying to make sure you don't break anything. And I just want to get away from all the people".

" Oh all right" Athena said, laying her head on Poseidon's shoulder again.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they reached a very quiet place. There was a fountain, some trees and a bench.

Poseidon careful lowered Athena, holding her close to him. She looked around and smiled. " It's really beautiful here. Do you come here often Posy?".

Poseidon smiled and nodded. " I do. You really like it here?".

Athena didn't even seem to notice, like she normally would, that he said you really instead of do you really ( she was always pointing out little mistakes like that). She just nodded. " Mmm. Yes. I do". she simply said.

They stayed like that for a moment, just standing close together- staring at the stars, until Athena turned to face Poseidon. " Why did you bring me here?"she asked, sounding less drunk this the fresh air was clearing her head.

Poseidon smiled and took a step towards her. " To be alone with you. I want to have you all for myself".

Athena blinked, confused, when he bent towards her, intending to kiss her. " What are you doing ? Posy, we hate each other , right?". The last part sounded more like a question and very confused.

Poseidon halted. " Tonight, we don't" was all he said before kissing her.

Athena blushed even more when she saw herself. Instead of pushing him away and punishing him- like she normally would- she immediately put her arms around Poseidon and kissed him back.

The next thing the screen showed was Poseidon and Athena kissing until Poseidon picked her up again and carried her to her managed to open the door, and still kissing each other, the two gods walked inside. That was when the screen went black.

All the gods were deadly silent, looking at Athena and Poseidon with mixed emotions. Demeter looked shocked, actually stopping eating her cereal.

Hades looked mildly impressed when he looked at Poseidon, but also shocked.

Hepheastus didn't seem really interested, although he did look slightly jealous and shocked.

Aphrodite was beaming, her expression one of joy and satisfaction.

Ares was smirking, obviously anticipating hell to break loose any second. And probably right, for once in his life.

Hestia seemed worried, shocked and a little bit disappointed.

Apollo smirked at Poseidon, giving him a thumbs up ( and earning a hateful glare from Athena).

Artemis looked extremely disappointed, shocked and angry. Dionysos was smirking.

Hermes had dropped his phone, now staring at Athena and Poseidon like they had suddenly exploded or something.

Hera was smiling, obviously enjoying the idea of Athena getting into trouble.

And Zeus looked angrier than ever before, his entire body tense and his face redder than any tomato possibly could be. " Brother. What on earth does this mean"he said in a soft very scary and ominous voice. He wasn't screaming, but that only made him scarier.

Athena, still blushing, cleared her throat. " Father. This situation can be easily elucidated by me, if you are willing to-". Athena froze when her father looked at her. The look in his eyes was a mix of anger and disappointment.

" Athena. Stay out of this. This is between my brother and me". He turned towards Poseidon again. " Brother. Do explain. I hope for you that this is some trick performed by Hermes or anything, because if it is real, I will punish you". The look in his eyes promised punishment indeed.

All the other gods remained silent, the air thick with tension. Poseidon gripped his trident a little tighter and smiled weakly. " I am afraid it isn't brother, but I can easily explain-". That as far as he got before Zeus raised his master bolt and Poseidon was hit by it. He flew through the air until he was slammed against the wall.

Zeus immediately raised his master bolt again, but Athena- without thinking about what exactly she was doing, ran towards him and used her momentum to push him over. Zeus, not anticipating the attack, fell to the ground and lost grip on his master bolt.

She ran towards Poseidon, who was already on his feet and raised his trident. "STOP!" Athena yelled, positioning herself between Poseidon and Zeus.

Zeus was outraged, his eyes flashing murderously and his master bolt raised, while Poseidon was pale, but looked angry too. He had raised his trident, the ground already shaking while thunder was heard outside.

Both gods stopped to look at her. " Father. Poseidon. Fighting isn't the option" she said, making eye-contact with her father. She had never seen him this angry before. It was quite unnerving.

Ares groaned. " Ah come on! Fighting is _always _the option. Kill it each other!".

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at him. " Fighting isn't always the option , love is. And I don't want them to fight! Pothena might not surive that. Although it would be an awesome love story, Athena being forced to choose her love over her father...".

Aphrodite sighed dreamily while Athena rolled her eyes. " Please. I am not in love with kelp head. Love is feckless. And this fight won't solve anything, it will only destroy a lot. So stop fighting both of you".

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Athena. " Then why did you kiss him sister?" she asked, her voice sharp. She seemed angry and disappointed at the same time.

Athena met her gaze calmly, although she was blushing. " I behaved, unlike my normal behavior, unwise and absorbed too much alcohol. That is the reason I didn't stop him. I am not in love".

Zeus took a step forward. " I don't care! He took advantage of you"he growled.

Poseidon froze before his earlier expression was replaced by one of absolute outrage. " HOW DARE YOU! I DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!".

" SHE WAS DRUNK AND YOU KISSED HER!".

" I WAS DRUNK MYSELF!".

" STILL, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER VIRGINITY POSEIDON!".

" I DIDN'T! WE NEVER GOT TO THE GOOD PART!".

Zeus fell silent, looking extremely surprised. " You didn't?".

Athena, trying to fight the stubborn blush that wouldn't disappear, shook her head. " We didn't father. We passed out before anything like that happened".

Zeus still looked angry, so she added " and he didn't take advantage of me".

Zeus calmed down a little. " All right, I believe you. Be glad my daughter is so nice, Poseidon. Otherways, I would have destroyed you".

Poseidon snickered. " Like you are able to".

Athena punched him. " Shut up kelp head!" she hissed. Poseidon looked at her, offended, but didn't say anything. Probably because he didn't want to anger her.

Zeus sighed and turned to the rest of the gods. They all looked relieved no major harm had been done. " Well, if this really is the case, let's go all right? Meeting dismissed".

All the gods disappeared until only Zeus, Athena and Poseidon were left. Zeus turned towards them. " Brother, don't ever try something like this again".

He turned towards Athena. " You are grounded young lady" he said before disappearing.

Athena rolled her eyes. Like that would be such a horrible punishment. She could just read or something. She spent most of her time in her palace anyway.

Poseidon walked towards her and smiled sheepishly. " Thanks for helping me out" he muttered. It clearly wasn't easy for him to thank her.

Athena shrugged. " If I hadn't, you and my father would have destroyed everything".

Poseidon laughed. "Possibly. We would continue fighting forever".

Athena smiled. " Likely, since you have equal powers".

They stood together for a while, an uncomfortable silence between them. Both occasionaly glanced sideways, but didn't dare to say anything.

Poseidon cleared his throat. " Right. time to go, I suppose. I suspect Zeus will want another word with me".

Athena sighed. " Artemis and Hestia probably want to talk to me. And Aphrodite".

Poseidon nodded. " Good luck with that"he said, smiling slightly. And added, almost inaudible; " You are an amazing kisser".

Then, he flashed away, leaving Athena standing there for another minute, smiling.

That week, she took revenge on Dionysos, got a lecture from Artemis and was locked in her room by her dad while Aphrodite kept bothering her until the point Athena actually tried to kill her - hoping it was possible somehow. Sadly, it didn't work.


	5. A shady secret

**Humans, witches and what all not, I would like to announce chapter 5 of some Pothena moments, along with the announcement that I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, since I am not Rick Riordan. I got this idea after reading Hera's affair by PJOHoOHG . Enjoy!**

Poseidon sighed. He was very annoyed and tired at the moment. More than he ever was, which wasn't surprising since he normally was calm and cheerful. But not now.

He was tired because he had been up all night, bothered by nightmares- yes gods could get these- in which Oceanus overthrew him and he got thrown into Tartarus while gigantic owls attacked him. He awoke screaming, completely distressed and disoriented, thinking he was in Tartarus. He hadn't been able to sleep after that.

Poseidon didn't often have nightmares, but when he had them, they were really bad. And they were almost always about the persons he loved or cared for.

They were often about Percy or Sally, in which they could either killed or would be used against him by one of his enemies. Once, he had dreamt that Zeus had kidnapped Percy and given him the same punishment as Prometheus; Percy had been attached to a rock and every day, a eagle tearing at his liver while Poseidon was powerless, forced to watch his most prized son being tortures. He had been both angry and upset when he awoke and the dream had haunt him for weeks.

Another nightmare he sometimes had was about Sally, Sally being abducted by a titan and used as toy, her screams tormenting him. The pleading and accusing look in her eyes making him feel miserable. He still felt guilty about leaving her and was scared she would be in danger because of him.

This time, he had been the subject of his dream. He had been tormented and alone, his friends and family nowhere to be seen. All he cared about either taken from him or destroyed. He had known it was a nightmare, but hadn't been able to wake up.

He really hated having nightmares. Although he was a god and didn't really need a lot of sleep, those nightmares drained him.

He had had them for a few nights in a row and , together with all the work and energy it required to re-built his palace, Poseidon felt weary and irritable. He didn't even enjoy bickering with Athena anymore. Not really.

Although they argued more than ever , mainly because Poseidon was irritable due to lack of sleep and a lot of stress, Poseidon didn't really enjoy it anymore. Not like he normally would.

Normally, he enjoyed having arguments with his rival. She might win, if not all, most of the arguments, but Poseidon enjoyed them. He didn't have to win to enjoy it. He never knew why he did, all he knew was that he honestly didn't want it to stop. It was something between them, something he hoped would stay that that could make his day.

If he believed Aphrodite, which he didn't, it ws their way of showing their love. Poseidon snorted. _Right, like I could every love that mean, frigid and cold woman. She spends more time with books than people. _

He didn't dare to admit, he did like Athena. More than he should. He shouldn't like her at all, but he did- in a twisted way.

He knew he didn't hate her and he certainly felt something for her. He just wasn't ready to discover what exactly his feelings were for her. It would be too complicated. Especially since Athena and he had so many differences and she seemed to despise him.

Even if he did love her, there was no guarantee she loved him back. She didn't even show she liked him, unless Aphrodite was right and their arguing was a way to hide their true feelings for each other.

Poseidon sighed, annoyed by his own thoughts. _Why am I even thinking this? I must be exhausted if I am actually thinking about Athena in that way. She would never like me. She has been telling me she hates me for the past centuries. All my thoughts about her lately are just Aphrodite, trying to influence me. _

Poseidon kept telling himself this, but he knew it wasn't true. Aphrodite didn't have enough power to make him actually fall in love, not even when he was exhausted. He was one of the big tree and she couldn't influence him that much. She could only strengthen his feelings or make him lust after someone. And even that wouldn't last long.

Love was very complicated and it always cost Aphrodite more energy to make people fall in love than making people lust after each other ( A/N I am making this up, of course. I don't really know a lot about Aphrodite's powers, but it seems logical). And making Poseidon, who possessed more strength than most gods, fall in love with his rival would be impossible for her.

Besides, Aphrodite would probably be unable to spark lust in Athena anyway. She might be able to make Poseidon lust after someone, goddess or other creatures alike, but Athena was too strong for that. Not in powers, because Poseidon was one of the big three, but in will. Athena was one of the maidens and being the goddess of wisdom, she was almost immune against Aphrodite and her powers. Pothena, like Aphrodite called it, would never happen.

_Seriously though, I don't understand why I am thinking so much about Athena lately. Might be Aphrodite. She could be taking advantage of my late fatigue. _

Poseidon tried to keep Athena out of his thoughts, but he didn't seem to be able to. He kept thinking about the way her stormy grey eyes could change along with her emotions. Very dark grey, almost black when she was angry. A misty grey-white when she was tired or thinking deeply. And stormy grey whenever she was in battle or excited about something.

He kept thinkg about her smile too. The smile she almost never showed and certainly not when he was around. That little, knowing smile that made her more beautiful than Aphrodite could ever be- in Poseidon's opinion anyway. She occasionally smiled, often when she won one of their arguments. And Poseidon couldn't help but feel happy when she smiled.

Poseidon liked it whenever she smiled,but wasn't ready to admit why. He simply kept thinking of her, not only of that stunning smile, but of everything. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her laugh. That laugh that was rare, but filled with pure mirth and was even more beautiful than her smile.

He suspected Aphrodite was playing a part in his thoughts, maybe she was working together with Morpheus, but he wasn't willing to spend too much time pondering about it. It would complicate his life in ways impossible. He couldn't use any distraction and Athena would surely distract him.

He actually wanted to avoid Athena as much as possible, but it turned out he couldn't. He had to visit her right now, because Zeus was calling a meeting and Athena needed to be present. Poseidon didn't know why he had to go and get her though. It was commen knowledge they didn't get along that well. But Zeus had insisted, saying it was urgent.

_Stupid brother. Sending me to get her, that drama queen. Like I have nothing better to do then listen to speeches, arguing with Athena and persuading her to come to meetings. _And Poseidon did have something better, something more important to do. Rebuilding his palace, that had been almost destroyed by Oceanus.

His palace was still in a bad shape and he spent most of his time rebuilding it. It was slowly starting to get better, but it would take a long time to restore it to its former glory. He was extremely busy at the moment. Another reason why he was annoyed, now he was bothered by Zeus like this. He needed all his time to rebuilt his palace.

Poseidon sighed again. He had reached Athena's palace, a gargantuan mansion simple and plain but still beautiful on the outside and breathtaking on the inside. Poseidon had been inside a few times and knew it was like Athena; functional and seemingly simple, but at the same time complicated and stunning.

He knocked on the door and waited , looking around him. He was soon getting impatient and tried to open the door. He was baffled when the door actually opened. He frowned; that was odd, considering Athena never forgot to lock it.

He walked inside, ignoring all the beatiful pieces of art, and walked towards the library. He suspected she would be there, since Athena loved reading so much and she often worked on her plans there. She spent almost all her time in her favourtie library- she possessed more than one- and Poseidon suspected she would be there again.

He smiled when he walked inside the library. He had been right. Sitting on one of the couches, a book in her hands, was Athena. She seemed oblivious to the world and didn't notice Poseidon had entered.

Poseidon skulked towards Athena, careful to avoid making noice and stood behind her, bending forward. "Hi owl head, what are you doing?" he whispered in her ear.

Poseidon was surprised when Athena screamed and jumped. He took a few steps back and raised his hands. " Yo Athena, calm down".

Athena, with startling speed, turned and looked at him in shock. She had made Aegis and a sword appear and both were pointed at him. She had also dropped her book, which was now laying at her feet. " Poseidon? What are you doing here!" she asked.

Poseidon shrugged. " I had to get you. Orders of the king. What were you reading?". He walked towards the book, intending to pick it up, but Athena was faster than him.

She picked the book up and held it behind her back. " Oh nothing that would pique your interest kelp head. Just a report on German war strategy"she said. Poseidon could have sworn she was blushing.

He smiled at her and walked towards her. "Really? Why are you hiding it then? Just let met see it".

He tried to grab the book, but Athena danced out of his way. Aegis and the sword had disappeared again, but that didn't make Athena less dangerous, Poseidon knew from experience she was a great fighter. And she looked ready to fight, with flashing eyes and her body tense.

" Come on owl head, what are you hiding?" he asked and tried to grab the book again, but Athena avoided him again.

It continued like that for some time, Poseidon trying to grab the book but Athena dancing away from him, until Poseidon managed to grab Athena's arm. She immediately reacted, trying to use his weight against him and top him over, but he managed to hold on to her arm and she fell with him, landing on top of him.

He immediately rolled over and pinned her to the floor, making sure she wouldn't be able to move. That didn't stop her from trying though; Athena tried to bend her knee to kick him in the groin, but he wouldn't let her move. She was helpless for now.

Poseidon smirked. "Got you. What is wrong feather brain? You aren't defeated this easily normally".

Athena sent him a cold look. " I am not defeated, merely forced to retreat for a moment. Just let me go now Poseidon, I will get you off me anyway".

Poseidon chuckled. "Oh I have no doubt you will, but it will take you some time".

Athena took a deep breath and Poseidon just knew she was getting ready to either throw him off her or use her godly powers. Before she could gain the upper hand, Poseidon grabbed the book she had still in her hand and rolled of her.

He got up and Athena immediately got up too, spinning while kicking to get him on the ground again. Unfortunetely for her, he had expected this and jumped out of the way.

Before she could transport or anything, he had already looked at the book. And froze when he saw it. He definitely had not expected this.

He looked at her and noticed she was definitely blushing now; her cheeks a noticeable red. " Fifty shades of grey? Seriously?"he asked.

Athena tried to act nonchalant, but failed miserably. " Yes. Are you having any issues with that Poseidon?".

Poseidon chuckled. "No. I just didn't expect you to read this stuff from all people. It is more something Aphrodite would read, if she ever did read that is".

Athena shrugged, still blushing furiously. She was trying very hard to hide her embarressment and discomfort, but Poseidon could still see she was embarressed. " Would you be willing to return it to me now? You have had your fun".

" Sure feather brain. On which page are you?"he asked while giving it back.

Athena snatched it away from him. " It doesn't matter"she snapped.

Poseidon grinned. "I am just interested. And surprised you read books like that Athena. Did you enjoy it?".

Athena narrowed her eyes. " Do not taunt me like this Poseidon. I have neither the time or patience for your foolishness".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " Calm down bookworm. I am not attacking you, I am have a normal conversation. So did you enjoy it".

Athena sighed. " You aren't going to let this go, are you?".

"Nope. I just want to know it miss know-it-all".

"Fine. I suppose you could conjecture I do enjoy this book". Poseidon smirked.

" So you like it! Who would have guessed our flawless Athena likes reading books like this. Naughty girl" he teased.

Athena's eyes flashed murderously. " I am not! I was just attempting to read a different genre!".

"Yeah, sure. Sooo do you have other books like this?" Poseidon asked, studying her reaction.

" No!"she snapped, but Poseidon had got to know her after all these centuries. He could see she was lying. She was blushing, avoiding his gaze and seemed really nervous. He was the only one who ever managed to catch her of guard. Like he had now.

He shook his head. " Unbelievable. You, of all people, read romans and things like that. What kind of books have you hidden here Athena? Romance novels? Sex textbooks or manuals? Porn novels?".

Poseidon smiled when Athena muttered something, her cheeks redder than he had ever seen. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He loved it whenever he gained the upper hand during their arguments, which wasn't often. She was a lot better with words than he was.

And discovering something like this, made him happy. He could tease her with it. Besides, Poseidon found her cute when she blushed and looked uncomfortable.

Athena, regaining her selfcontrol. straightened. Her blush was almost gone. " This is none of your concern Poseidon. Just leave my residence. And don't even contemplate telling anybody I have read it!".

Poseidon smiled. " On one condition".

Athena shot him a wary look. " And what would that be?".

He gestured around him. "I won't tell anyone your little secret _if _you show me all the other books you secretly read".

Athena raised her eyebrows. " What reason would I have to secretly read books?".

"Oh please Athena, I won't fall for that. I am convinced you have more books like that. Romance novels. Maybe even porn novels. Books that you, a _maiden _goddess, aren't supposed to read. You just have to show them to me. I promise I won't tell anyone if you do". He offered her his hand. " Deal?".

Athena sighed. "Fine. Deal".

She shook his hand and Poseidon smirked. He had her now. " Oh and Athena?".

She sighed. " Yes Poseidon?".

"You have to show them next week or I will tell everyone".

Athena pursed her lips and looked very annoyed, but she nodded. "Promise me" Poseidon said, aware she would try about anything to avoid a situation like that.

Athena didn't say something for a long time, but finally muttered "I promise".

They both swore on the styx and walked towards the throne room. Zeus , after a short rant because they were late, started a long and boring speech.

Poseidon didn't hear anything he said however. He was too busy thinking about Athena and what books she might be hiding.

He was smiling for the first time in weeks, thinking of one thing only. Their agreement. He would get to spend time with her and know her. It was enough to survive any nightmare, any amount of stress or heavy work.

**Chapter five yeah! All right, one quick question; do you want me to make a one-shot in which Athena has to show Poseidon all the books she secretly reads? Just send me a pm or tell me in a review. **


	6. A surprise cake

**I, obviously, don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. Seriously, does my name says rick Riordan? No, it doesn't. I'm not Rick Riordan, I do not own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. And I am convinced I need to talk to my psychologist, because my ideas are getting weirder and crazier. I have this weird feeling my mental health is only getting worse.. Enjoy!**

"Come on smartypants, take a bite! I have baked it all for you and it took me ages!"Poseidon begged, a cake in his hands.

He had been trying to get Athena take a piece for hours now, but she kept no matter what he tried, she wouldn't give in. _It's almost like she knows what kind of cake it is.. Ah well, I just have to get her to eat it and Hermes will have to admit I am a great prankster. _

Athena sighed. " I do not require a piece of your so-called cake Poseidon. So stop your pathetic attempts at making me ingest even the tiniest piece of cake!".

Poseidon frowned. " Ingest? Which weird person would possibly use that word?".

Athena sighed. " It is a synonym for eat you simpleton".

" Feather brain, you have promised me to stop being a human encyclopeadic around me and use words I can actually comprehend- I mean understand. Argh, you are making me use complicated vocubulary! See, I never use words like that!".

Athena grinned. "Which only confirms my presence has a positive result on you. You are actually gaining some knowledge!".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " I never said I wanted to. Eat!". He offered her a fork with piece of cake, but Athena shook her head. "No matter what you try Poseidon, you won't prevail in urging me to ingest or eat, if you crave for me to call it that- that cake. Do you even possess any prove you haven't poisened that cake?".

Poseidon pouted. "That is not fair! We are - what do you call it again-.. frenemies now! I won't poison you, I promise".

Athena gave the piece of cake he offered her the same look someone else would give to a mix of spiders and worms. Complete disgust. She looked horrified, like it was the most disgusting thing that existed. While it actually looked pretty good.

" I refuse to even considering devouring this! Besides,do you even possess the abillity that is required to bake a cake?".

"Yes! Hestia helped me!".

" I really feel pity for her. Urged to waste a day like that. Also, I'm posetively surprised you didn't try to force something else on her. Didn't you desire to marry her once?".

"That was eons ago! Just eat my pie!".

" _No! _I won't eat anything you offer me".

Poseidon pouted and looked at his cake. It looked delicious. It had taken him,all afternoon, but he had managed to make a delicious cake. Hestia had helped him, he hadn't lied about that, but after they had made a cake together, he had made this one himself. He knew Hestia would never agree with his little prank. She would be really disappointed and warn Athena.

Poseidon looked at Athena again and smiled. She was frowning at him, folding her arms and gave him a no-way look. _I am so going to convince her to eat my delicious cake _he thought. He had to. If he could prank Athena, then Hermes had to believe Poseidon was great at pranks.

He smirked at her. " Will you eat it if I say ingest instead of eat?".

He immediately saw her face soften and she laughed. "No. Nothing will convince me to devour your cake, I won't even eat a microscopic piece of it".

Poseidon frowned. She really had to eat his cake. At least a piece of it. He smiled when he suddenly got a good idea. He would just make her give one of her lectures and put the piece of cake in her mouth. It might, okay would, outrage her, but soon it wouldn't matter. As soon as the cake actually started working. He would then officially be an awesome pranker. Even Hermes would have to admit it.

He smiled at her. " Hey Athena, what were you saying lately about that new discovery concerning DNA techniques".

Athena immediately looked a lot happier, smiling at him. " Well, I was merely making you aware of the fact that- MM! Posei-".

Poseidon had, quick as lightning, put a small piece of cake in her mouth and was now using one of his hands to keep her mouth closed and another to squeeze her nose so she couldn't breathe.

Athena, even though she - being a goddess and all- didn't really need to breathe, automatically swallowed the piece of cake. And turned to look at him, her eyes promising Tartarus. Poseidon couldn't remember the last time he had seen her _this _angry, with narrowed eyes , balled fists and a look that clearly said; you will regret this.

Poseidon smiled sheepishly and raised his hands. "Sorry. But I worked really hard to make that cake and wanted to know what you thought of it".

Athena still looked angry, but not outraged and ready to send him to Tartarus. Which made him sigh in relief. She really was scary when she was that angry. Even he feared her when she was really angry.

She shrugged. " It was actually quite flavorful. Not too abhorrent Poseidon. Just don't try to force me to devour anything again".

Poseidon nodded and smiled. His evil plan had worked. Everything would be allright now. He would show Hermes he was a good prankster.

He and Athena were in her house, just spending some time together before they had to attend another meeting. They got along pretty well lately, spending some time together and actually having fun.

They were still arguing though, never really agreeing with each other. And they were careful to avoid being caught spending too much time together. It would get really complicated if they let the other Olympians know of their friendship. so they acted like they were enemies instead of frenemies.

After some more talking, this time about the new DNA techniques and Poseidon's kingdom, they started to walk towards the throne room. They were still talking when it happened.

Athena suddenly staggered a bit and grabbed her head, a glazy look in her eyes. "Wow. This is peculiar. I'm suddenly slightly light-headed".

Poseidon tried to hide his smile. It must be beginning. He walked towards her and offered her his arm. She took it with a grateful smile and, for a moment, he felt guilty. But he pushed it away. It was just a harmless prank.

"Thanks. I really need some sort of support. Very peculiar. I regularly never feel like this".

Poseidon shrugged. " It happens to me sometimes. There will probably be a good reason, but we have to get to the meeting right now".

Athena giggled and Poseidon was now convinced his evil plan was working. Athena almost never giggled. Especially not without a really good reason.

He started walking, dragging her along and looked at her. "What is so funny?".

Athena shrugged. "I was just envisioning this image of Zeus screaming, getting light-headed and fall of his throne. I don't even know why it is funny. Although, he does look funny whenever he is angry". She giggled again and Poseidon smiled. It was definitely working. Otherways, she wouldn't behave like that.

They arrived at the throne room, Poseidon had let go of Athena to avoid suspision, and they both waited for Zeus throne. They had been just on time and Zeus always wanted them to wait in front of his throne before sitting down.

Poseidon gave Zeus a nod. "Brother. I am present, as you can see".

Zeus nodded absently. " I can see it Poseidon. Sit down".

Poseidon was annoyed at Zeus' tone but didn't say anything. He changed to his god form ( twenty foot tall and all) and sat down on his throne. He would just watch , enjoying the show.

Zeus turned to Athena with a smile. Athena smiled back and waved at him, bouncing a bit Poseidon noticed. " Daddy! I am heeeere"she sang and Zeus frowned, looking just as confused as all the other gods- with exception of Poseidon. Athena never greeted him like that and Poseidon couldn't remember the last time she had called him daddy. She actually never did that.

" Ehhm yes hello daughter. Are you all right, you look.. different".

Athena nodded enthusiastically. " I am fantastic actually. I felt rather funny earlier, light-headed and such, but I feel amazing now! It is like I see the world differently" she said , smiling goofily.

By now, all the gods were staring at Athena. She normall didn't behave like this at all. She was serious and calm, but right now, she was bouncing and smiling widely. It was very odd.

Hestia, Artemis, Hephaestus and Zeus looked concerned while the rest of the gods mainly looked startled. Although Aphrodite and Ares looked both happy- Ares because he hoped Athena would embarress herself and Aphrodite because she hoped Athena had finally changed her mind.

" Athena. Do you mean you have finally changed your mind and decided to lose that virginity?" Aphrodite said, smiling with a hopeful look in her eyes. She clearly hoped the answer would be yes.

Zeus shot Aphrodite a look. "Of course not! Athena would never break her vow and-".

Athena interrupted him. " Please don't speak like you can know what I want and am about to do daddy. I don't know if I will break my vow. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Would it be wise to do that?".

Artemis immediately yelled "NO!" while staring at her friend with a shocked expression while Aphrodite nodded enthusiastic. "YES! Oh my gosh, it would be amazing if you stopped the virgin thingy! We could go men-hunting!".

"Great, kill all of those disgusting men" Artemis commented, giving Aphrodite a disgusted look. She didn't like the love goddess at all. More like hated her.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, silly. I meant Athena and I could go looking for a man for her, she really needs one! Oh my gosh, I could totally do your hair Athena".

Athena clapped her hands. "Yippie!"she exclaimed, like some little girl.

All the gods stared at her, their hands slowly creeping towards their weapons- now all convinced this couldn't be Athena and was some sort of intruder. Athena would _never _say yippie. Or cast aside her vow. Or any of the things she was doing now really.

Athena turned towards Aphrodite, still smiling. " You really would do that for me Aph?",

" Of course!" Aphrodite exclaimed happily. " We will go to the mall and buy new clothes and do your hair and I will help you find the perfect man! You will finally get some fun and-".

" THERE WILL BE NO FUN!" Zeus suddenly screamed and Aphrodite pouted. " Aaaw. Party pooper".

They all ignored her, too busy at staring at Athena. _Now _they were all - except Poseidon- freaked out. Athena was actually pouting and looking cute while doing it. And she normally didn't pout, it was childish.

Athena , still pouting, looked at her father- who halted when he saw her puppy dog eyes. They were adorable. Irresistable.

"ARGH! Puppy dog eyes. They buuuuurn!"Ares suddenly exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands. He hated all things cute and Athena somhow managed to look adorable- and slightly creepy- pouting and using her puppy dog eyes.

Artemis sighed. "Don't be ridiculous Ares. Your eyes _always _burn! Your eyesockets are filled with fire, you moron!".

She turned towards Athena and frowned, looking worried. "And what is wrong with you sister? You are behaving very odd".

Athena smiled at her. "I just want to have some fun Arty!"she said.

"You shouldn't want the kind of fun Aphrodite wants you to have!".

Athena pouted again. "Aaaaw. Why not?".

Artemis looked at her like she was crazy. " Because ...because oh what is wrong with you!".

She turned towards Zeus. " Father. There is something wrong with Athena. We have to help her!".

Zeus sighed. " I _know _there is something wrong! I just don't know _what. _Athena, why are you acting like this?".

Athena smiled and bounced. " I am not behaving peculiar! I'm just happy. Happyyyyyyy!". And clapped her hands _again. _

Demeter sighed. "Maybe she didn't have enough cereal today".

Athena smiled broadly. " I loooooooooooove cereal!"she exclaimed, clapping her hand and bouncing like some hyper toddler.

All the gods looked at her, their mouths wide open and their expression clearly showing disbelief and horror.

Hades sighed. " Now we know what is wrong with her. She has gone crazy!"he said.

Demeter rolled her eyes. " Oh shut up deathbreath. Abductor! You don't know anything, you cereal-hater. And you are the crazy one here! Seriously, only crazy people dislike cereal!".

" No, only crazy people _like _it. Crazy cereal lady!".

" Liar!".

" Nagging old idiot!".

"Rude, crazy, cereal-hating moron!".

As every god was now momentarily distracted by the arguing, they all failed to notice Athena growing to her full size and sneaking up on her father.

She took his master bolt but Zeus failed to notice as he was still occupied with the fight between Demeter and this time Demeter was hitting Hades with an enormous bowl of cereal and every god was too scared to ask where she had even got such a big bowl. And so much cereal.

Every god was focused on Demeter and Hades, mainly Hades who was trying to escape her while she was trying to literally bury him in cereal. All the while screaming insults. It was very funny to watch. T]

Athena , still unnoticed, took the master bolt and gave a victorious scream. "Yes! I have daddy's toy. NOW I AM SUPREME RULER!".

Zeus tried to grab her , actually screaming "Gimme! That is mine, meanie!" , but Athena was too fast. She jumped away from him, laughing crazily.

Hades, who managed to get out of a gargantuan pile of cereal, pointed at her. "Do you believe me _now _? She has gone mad!".

Zeus grunted. "Shut up! AND GET HER!". He probably didn't want to admit his brother was right. Athena really seemed to have lost it.

Most gods, after a threatening glare from Zeus, tried to get Athena, but it was no use. She was too fast and even now she seemed crazy, she was still able to use her wits- what was left of it- to escape the screaming gods.

A few gods just remained on their thrones, those gods being Ares- enjoying the fight- , aphrodite- who was afraid she would break a nail- , Hermes- who had somehow missed all the mayhem because he had been too busy arguing with his snakes and calling- and Poseidon- who was now walking towards Hermes. No one really paid attention to him, since they were too busy chasing Athena.

Poseidon smiled when he saw Athena elbow Hera- who had been forced to help by Zeus ( she had blackmailed him. If she managed to get him back his master bolt, Zeus wouldn't cheat for a month. Sworn on the styx). Hera fell on the ground and Athena actually ran over her, causing the queen to scream.

Before she could pulverize Athena however, the fast goddess was already somewhere else. " This just got personal"Hera grunted before getting up and running towards the goddess. That was when Athena slapped Hera with the master bolt and Hera flew through the room and crashed against a wall.

Poseidon tapped Hermes' shoulder. "He Hermes, what do you think of the mayhem I caused?".

" Where are you talking about? And since when do you use words like mayhem?".

Poseidon grunted. "Argh I'm spending too much time with Athena. She is making me use complicated words. And I made Athena act like this!" he said proudly.

Hermes smiled. "No way! How?".

"I made her eat spacecake. She didn't know it was spacecake, of course!" Poseidon whispered, anxious anyone would hear him. He would be dead if they heard.

Hermes' eyes widened and he looked at Athena. She was still running around, laughing hysterically. All the gods tried to grab her, but they managed grab each other or bump into each other instead. " She is high?" he said.

Poseidon , grinning, nodded. " Really high, if you ask me".

Hermes whistled. " Dude! Awesome prank, but you do realize it will be your last, don't you? Athena is _so _going to kill you".

Poseidon's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. He looked at the wisdom goddess, who had zapped Apollo, Dionysos- who would gets his sentence shortened if he helped-. Demeter and Hades- he had been running away from Demeter, and cursed. She would totally destroy him. As soon as she was normal again. Which would be soon. He had to flee now he could!

" I have to go Hermes"he said, walking away.

Hermes looked at him. Äre you going to hide".

Poseidon nodded. "Yep. We might not be able to die, but if Athena manages to catch me, I will be wishing I am dead. Bye Hermes".

Hermes chuckled. "Good luck uncle".

And that is the reason Poseidon was forced to hide for a week until Athena managed to catch him and did some unspeakable things to him - it is too bad to describe, you will get nightmares if I do- after which he had to beg for another week until she was willing to think about forgiving him.

The moral of this story? _Never _try to prank Athena. Unless you like places like Tartarus. Because that is where you will end. If you're lucky, that is.

**Okay, so Poseidon made a cake with softdrugs ( Gods have their own drugs, that work on them because I say so!). Hope you liked it! I tried to make Athena act as weird and unlike herself as possible, mainly for amusement. And Poseidon now really has a good reason to hide. Oh and I probably will post a chapter where Athena has to show Poseidon all her Romans and such, but I don't know when. **


	7. A ride of love

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Seriously people, why would you possibly think I am Rick Riordan? It is preposterous. **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Hunter10600. I only wrote this chapter, the idea is from Hunter10600. My apologies it took so long, I didn't have any inspiration. I hope to write more soon. No promises. Enjoy!**

"Why again are we here owlhead?". A grumphy Poseidon asked a provoked Athena, who was trying very hard to ignore him.

She gave him a sharp look. " You are very well aware of the reason we are finding ourselves in this situation Kelp head".

" I am?".

" I sincerely hope you are trying to peeve me and not actually are being honest when you behave like you have no idea".

He sighed, looking rather like a lost puppy with plain confusion written over his face. He glanced at her , almost accusingly, and sighed another time.

" Why are we here again?".

Athena gave Poseidon, who was walking next to her, an exasperated look. She clearly couldn't believe he could be _that _thick-headed. He couldn't be obtuse enough to not know the answer to that simple question. But , judging from the confused look he currently wore, he could.

She sighed and asked herself why again she had allowed the obtuse, infuriating and obviously feckless man to go with her. She must have been insane to allow him to accompany her. Why had she been insane enough to allow him , again?

Oh that is right, she hadn't. He had to come with her. She didn't have a choice or anything to say in the matter. She had to allow him to come with her. While he didn't seem to have any use, other than to make her get homicidal tendencies.

Rigjt now, he was making her slowly lose her self-control. Every time he opened his mouth, something came out of it that made her even more annoying. Every single time he managed to say something infuriating and maddening. Every. Single. TIME!

Athena took a deep breath, reminding herself it was impossible to kill the thick-headed sea god, no matter how much she wanted to kill him. Or throw him into Tartarus. Anything that would make him stop talking really. She had never met a person, or god, that was as annoying as he was.

She turned towards him, fully prepared to have to deal with another stupid, infuriating question when she saw him.

She had to bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. He was looking around with this peculiar expression. One of curiousity and childlike innocence. It made him a lot less annoying. It always made her smile when he looked like that.

Sometimes, he looked like that. Like he was still a little boy and everything in the world seemed to surprise him. Like he didn't know the cruelity of the world yet and saw magic everywhere. Like he could still believe in Santa Claus.

Athena found the childlike innocence and wonder he possessed at times odly fascinating. She had issues believing it was possible to still possess that wonder, that innocence, only children had when you were centuries old and had seen more wars you care to remember. She couldn't believe someone could keep it with him for all those centuries, even afer seeing and participating in wars and knowing all too well the cruelty of life.

And yet, Poseidon still possessed it. Among other things that made him different and interesting, although she would never admit it, to Athena. He was so full of oppositions.

He could be utterly clueless at times and surprisingly smart, one would _almost _say wise, at others. He could be immature, infuriating and foolish, but also serious, calm and steady. He could be one thing one day, and the complete opposite the next day.

All the different aspects of his character made him interesting to Athena. It made spending time with him stimulating and enjoyable. She would never admit, but she enjoyed arguing and spending time with him.

Of course, he could drive her crazy with his comments and attitude, but he was also one of the only persons that could make her laugh. Even when she didn't feel exactly happy. He would always manage to make her laugh.

And he might not be good with words, but arguing with him was always interesting. He looked at things so differently than her. She was always calculating and mature, while he was reckless and immature. Athena liked it when he showed her his view on things. She always liked to know the differences between their points of view.

But what she really liked, was seeing the expression he was currently wearing. It made him look less like the powerful sea god, less like one of the big three. It made him look oddly human.

He turned to her and smiled, his eyes still holding that mix of wonder and innocence. Athena couldn't help but smile back when she saw that look. A small, carefree smile that made her look a lot more approachable.

" I wonder why they would close it"he suddenly said, not even mentioning the fact she had been staring, even he must have noticed.

Athena raised one of her eyebrows. " The profits were likely getting to low to make it anything but useful to have it open" she was the logical reason and it surprised her he didn't know it.

Poseidon snorted. " I can't believe that. Why would people stop visiting a waterland amusement park? It is so much fun!".

Athena shrugged. " Maybe people actually matured, unlike you, and discovered how futile it is to go to this place".

Poseidon gave her a sharp look. " It isn't useless! It is fun. Do you even know what that means miss bookworm?".

" I do. I have a vast knowledge of the definition of words. Unlike you. I am surprised you actually comprehend what I meant by futile".

Poseidon grinned. "I am not a complete idiote , you know. I just don't understand why people would use words like that all the time. Besides, we _have _been spending a lot of time lately. I must be copying your impressive vocubulary".

" Well, at least you are gaining something positive from all the time we are urged to spend together"Athena retorted.

" You mean turning into a human encyclopedea like you is something positive? Seriously Athena, aren't you supposed to be _smart _?".

That was when Athena punched him hard on his arm. She wouldn't let him get away with that offending remark.

He yelped and gave her an angry look. She must have seriously hurt him if he gave her that angry and disappointed look.

She merely rolled her eyes in reply. " Oh shut up you. And don't flatter yourself, you could only dream of possessing the amount of knowledge I do. Or actually possessing any knowledge really".

Poseidon grunted and rubbed his sore arm. " I don't want to! And how is it even possible for you to hit that hard?".

"I am the goddess of war strategy, mind you. Also, you are a wimp".

" I am not!".

" Oh and what prove do you have that you in fact aren't a coward?".

Poseidon grinned at her. " I have an entire list of reasons why I am not a coward. If there is a coward here, it is you!".

Athena narrowed her eyes, the desire to kill him slowly and painfully almost irresistable now. Even if it wasn't possible, she still wanted it. He deserved it for such a crude and unrealistic remark. She did NOT like it to be called a was a lie, a horrible and mean lie.

" And what reasonsing has brought you to actually be obtuse enough to believe I could possibly be that?" Athena hissed.

" Well, your children are all scared of spiders, they must get that somewhere, oh wisdom goddess" he teased. He was one of the only people who were actually either brave or stupid enough to tease her. Even Zeus wouldn't try that, all too aware of the abilities of his daughter. She would make Tartarus look like summer vacation if you really angered her.

" The simple fact my children are frightened by those arachnae,doesn't prove anything. You are being foolish like always Poseidon".

Poseidon chuckled. " You just don't want to admit you are scared. I am convinced you are".

" Oh shut up. I am not".

"You are".

"Aren't".

"You are!".

Athena gave him her best angry look, but he merely chuckled. She was really provoked by now. How dare he suggest such a thing? It was insulting and crude.

They had been walking for some time and he was slowly driving her crazy. Asking her if she knew where they had to go all the time. Asking her if she was hungry like him. Asking all kind of trivial question that made her really peeved and frustrated. Why did he have to come with her? He was only annoying her, not helping at all.

They were at the Waterland Amusement Park , Denver and he had insisted he should come along because he could help. He had been willing, wanting, to go. Athena had been forced to.

The only reason Athena was here in the first place, was because Aphrodite had convinced Hermes to help her steal a very valuable and rare book that Athena really needed. It was indispensable if she wanted to do any more research.

She still didn't know how he had managed it, but he had gotten past all her security and stolen it while she was working in her laboratory. She was always a bit distracted when she was occupied, so that must have made it easier for him to steal the book. Still, it couldn't have been easy.

Aphrodite and Hermes both had fled shortly afterwards, even before Athena had discovered the book was gone, to avoid Athena's wrath. Which came shortly afterwards.

When Athena had been finished with her research - for now-, she had quickly discovered the missing book. Knowing fully well there was only one person skilled enough to steal her book, she had ran towards Hermes' palace. She would get her book back and punish that god, she had promised herself.

She had been furious, wearing her battle armour and Aegis, when she had run inton Poseidon. He had followed her when she had shoved him aside and muttered something about 'blasted men'. He had been smart enough not to ask what she meant. Or what had made her angry.

The only thing she had found at Hermes' palace however, was a note from him saying the book was hidden somewhere in Denver, at the Waterland Amusement Park.

That was when Athena had known Aphrodite was the other culprit and this was possibly one of her schemes, but she really needed that book. And the note said she could only find it if she went there with Poseidon. Which was why he was with her. And it was also the only reason she had allowed him to come with her.

He had been willing to go when the words Waterland Amusement Park had left her mouth, showing enthusiasm at the idea of going to an amusement park like normally little children would.

Athena was really regretting her descision to accept his help. He wasn't helping at all after all, only asking stupid questions and annoying her. She had to find that book before he drove her crazy. 

They walked around a bit, looking at the old, mostly broken attractions, trying to discover where the book was. This had been going on for quite some time. They had seen a lot of old attractions and some other interesting things, but Athena's book was nowhere to be seen. Sadly.

Poseidon sighed. " Such a waste, abandoning a perfectly fine park like this" he said sadly.

" It didn't serve any purpose whatsoever in the first place, Poseidon, so don't be mournful" Athena said without looking at him, instead looking at her surroundings. She really needed to find that book. If she just could find it...

Poseidon sniffed. " I should have known you find fun -what is the word- insignificant! How dare you".

"I have never actually vocalized I believe fun is insignificant Poseidon".

"Actually, you just have. You said the amusement park didn't have a purpose, but it did! It brought amusement to others and now it never will again".

Athena sighed, annoyed at his dramatic tone and attitude today. _That is already one character trait my father and Poseidon share. Being overly dramatic when the smallest, most insignificant things are concerned. Just wonderful. _

She gave Poseidon another annoyed look, but he didn't even blink. He just kept on talking about how the poor park wasn't save and now had to spend its days without the laughter, the mirth, of children.

Athena, unable to stop herself, rolled her eyes. Like it mattered. It was just a stupid amusement park. It wasn't like it was actually significant and useful, like books.

"Poseidon, if all that leaves your mouth is piffle, do not open it at all. I possess neither the time or patience to handle your antics right now".

Poseidon put his hand on his heart and mimicked being shot. "Ouch! Why did you have to hurt me so, oh fair lady?" he teased and received another annoyed and angry glare from Athena.

She turned towards him, looking straight into his beautiful, green eyes. They seemed to twinkle, reminding her of a certain book character with blue eyes ( A/N yes, I am talking about Harry Potter. I have just started reading the serie and I am now in book four. Albus is one of my favorite characters) They always seemed to twinkle when he teased her. It was infuriating , but also attractive in a certain way. She ignored the twinkle today though, annoyed and impatient with him as she were.

" Because you fully deserved that and- look!".

Athena suddenly started smiling when she saw it. It was an empty pool, shaped like a bowl and a tunnel on the opposite side. At the bottom, there was a little, pink boat,with little hearts painted all over it. Her book lay on one of the seats, the title clear from even this distance.

Athena felt relieved and happy. She could finally get away from Poseidon. All she had to do was grab her book and go. She just had to figure a way to grab it without being trapped, like Aphrodite obviously wanted.

Poseidon, who was standing next to her and looking at the little boat, raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, that is your book, isn't it? Why don't you go and grab it".

" Because that would be astonishing stupid. This is obviously a trap, so we can't just go down there and attempt to take my book. We need a plan".

" Fine. The plan is I fill the damn pool with water and your book floats on the water towards them".

" Cretin! That plan contains more holes than cheese does. Firstly, my book will get wet and be ruined. And before you ask it, it might be a powerful and rare book, that doesn't mean it is magic and should be indestructable. Secondly, it is a paperback and will sink before it even comes close to us. Thirdly, you are the most provoking, infuriating and useless person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!".

" Jeez woman, I was just trying to help. You don't have to attack me like that".

" Well, your help is neither appreciated nor wanted, because it doesn't help at all".

" Well, you- Athena, watch-". Poseidon's eyes suddenly widened and he screamed a warning at Athena before they were both grabbed by a metal arm and thrown into the little boat. The pool started filling with water while the cupid statues revealed the hidden camera's.

Athena tried to escape, but the metal arm pressed her into the boat and suddenly, metal threads bound her tightly to the little seat. She couldn't escape anymore and was pressed uncomfortably close to a shocked Poseidon. Bugger.

The boat took off and started going down the tunnel, with the two gods trapped in it, close together.

Athena tried to yank free, but found she couldn't. She was helpless. She couldn't move as much as a muscle. Hephaestus had obviously made this. Only he could trap two powerful gods.

She cursed, then turned her head towards Poseidon. " Are you able to get us out of this?" she asked, knowing the answer already, but for once hoping she was wrong.

He shook his head. "No. I fear we are trapped".

She cursed again, annoyed and infuriated with both herself and Aphrodite. Aphrodite had obviously managed to convince Hephaestus to change his trap slightly, succesfully making it trap her and Poseidon. She, on the other hand, should have seen something like this coming.

Poseidon smiled at her, distracting her from her thoughts. " But try to see the positive Athena".

She sighed. "Like what?".

"Well, at least you will have fun for once".

" You call being trapped with a thick-headed, arrogant god in a tiny boat, going down a tunnel with startling speed is fun?".

"Yep. At least you aren't stuck with an annoying know-it-all".

" I am going to cause as much harm to you as possible when we escape this opprobrious trap"Athena hissed. She tried to move, so she was further away from Poseidon, but she couldn't. She could only move closer to him and she definitely didn't want that.

She was already too close, their arms and hips touching. If she would be any closer, she would be on his lap. And that would be even worse than being attacked by Tyson, she told herself.

They were quiet for some time, Athena refusing to speak more and Poseidon just looking around him and enjoying the scenery. He seemed to enjoy himself, smiling and not even trying very hard to break free. Not that he would have managed to escape, but he didn't seem to want it anyway.

Athena tried to ignore the feeling of his legs, arms and hip against her body and remained calm by thinking of all the ways she could torture Aphrodite. Maybe destroying all her make-up, clothes and shoes before capturing her and forcing her to drink a potion that would make her ugly.

The possibilities to torture her were endless and the ways Athena came up with slowly became punishments that seemed fit for Tartarus. Like actually trapping her in a room that would be filled with every poisinous animal in the world and allowing them to bite her while mustard gas slowly filled the chamber. Or dropping her in a pool with acid, getting her out before she was completely burned, spraying her with a fire extinguisher and stabbing her with burning knives on the places where her skin was really damaged.

Athena was just thinking of the most humiliating and painful way to take revenge when she felt something on her shoulder. Something heavy.

Distracted, she turned her head a bit to look at it and froze. It was a black, very hairy, big spider that seemed to smirk at her and enjoy her helpless position. The feeling Athena had when she saw it was anything but pleasant. It was a mix of anxiety, fear and panic. Not fun.

Athena swallowed nervously, convincing herself to stay calm. She wasn't paralyzed by spiders like some of her children, but she didn't like them at all. Especially not when she couldn't defend herself. Like right now.

Slowly, she looked up at the ceiling. And almost screamed when she saw the ceiling was covered by black, hairy and huge spiders like the one on her shoulder. There were so many, enough to cover every little spot on the ceiling.

_Please don't let them land on me, please don't let them land on me, please- ARGH! _

Athena screamed when the spider suddenly let themselves fall from the ceiling and landed in the boat. It was like it was raining spiders, so many were there.

Oddly, they didn't go to Poseidon's seat, only hers. They climbed on her, covering and biting her. Trying anything that might hurt her.

She trembled and tried to get them off her,but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't go away. They hold on to her, only more spiders landing on her and covering every piece of her.

Just when she was about to scream in terror, she had only been making small sounds in the back of her throat until now, a pair of strong arms lifted her and placed her on his lap.

Athena felt the spiders immediately leave her body and let out a relieved sigh. She was finally safe. They wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Still a little frightened, she pressed herself more firmly against the firm body. It felt strangely comforting and familiar, the salty scent invading her nostrils and make her a bit more relaxed. 

The pair of strong arms were now around her, holding her against his chest , and she sighed again. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt safe and content like this. Maybe there hadn't been a time she felt this good.

Hesitantly, she lowered her head and rested it on his chest. His calm heartbeat slowly calmed her down as well and she could relax again.

He lay his chin on her hair and seemed to inhale her scent. She didn't react, just closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of being in his arms.

They remained like that for a while; she on his lap with her legs at his sides and he inhaling her scent. Not moving or talking, just enjoying each other's presence. It just felt right, at that moment.

After what seemed forever, she lifted her head to look at him.

Now she was calm again, she realized what position they were in. She had never been this close to him before and it was certainly not appropriate how they were seated. She normally never would have allowed him to hold her like that. But right now, she only liked it. No matter how wrong it was.

Trying hard not to blush, she smiled faintly at him. He was looking at her as well, with a small smile and twinkling eyes. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to pull her in.

He stroked her hair softly and gave her a kiss on her temple, surprising the both of them. She didn't say anything about it though. And neither did he. Again, it just felt right.

" You know, that might have been the first time I was right and you wrong" he said softly. He had never looked at her like that before; with a tender, almost loving look in his eyes. It made her feel even more at ease.

She smiled, not at all offended. " Oh? And about was I wrong and you right?".

" You are afraid of spiders" he spoke softly, but his tone was neither accusing nor teasing. He seemed concerned.

She sighed. " Normally, I certainly am not frightened by spiders. But when I am trapped in a little boat and unable to defend myself against them, I am. They despise me, remember?".

Poseidon nodded, knowing she was talking about Arachne. " Yes, I know. I remember that. Are you all right now?".

Athena nodded. " I am fine. You can let go of me now".

He smiled. " Or we could remain like this for a little longer. It is quite comfortable. Or aren't you comfortable?".

" It is inappropriate. Let go of me and be glad that I am not angry at you". She tried to sound angry, but she simply couldn't. She wasn't angry after all. Confused, yes. But not angry.

" For what? trying to help you?".

Athena sighed. " Poseidon, I-". She froze when he suddenly kissed her softly on her lips. She tasted ichor, nektar and salt when his soft, warm lips met hers.

She didn't resist for long, too tempted to think about the rational, the wise thing to do. She kissed him back, hesitant at first, but eager and passionate later. It was pure bliss.

They pulled back after some time, staring at each other. Both looked shocked and confused, but they also looked very happy, relaxed and were smiling.

Athena licked her lips, tasting him on them, and grunted. She placed her head on his chest again. No matter how right it had felt, it had been _wrong. _

"Great. I just ruined my life. I have actually kissed _you _of all people and it has been recorded. I hate that pesty love goddess".

Poseidon chuckled and started stroking her hair again. " We will get back at her" he said softly.

Athena lifted her head for a moment, smiling at him, before she lay it on his chest again and allowed his slightly accelerated heartbeat calm her down. They didn't talk that much the rest of the ride.


	8. Undeniable attraction & Stirrings

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. And he would never let Pothena happen... **

**Now that has been said, it is time for chapter eight from Some Pothena Moments! Enjoy!**

Poseidon sighed when he walked into the throne didn't want to be here, not now he felt like this. Not now he was in a very foul mood and had neither self-control nor patience. The tiniest thing would make him attack someone, he knew.

He normally was a cheerful person, but at this moment he felt like he would kill anyone who would come too close to him. He just wanted peace, quiet and sleep. And if anyone dared to defy him that, he would attack them.

He rubbedd his dry, blood-shed eyes, stiffling a yawn. He had just walked in and had already trouble keeping his eyes open. It would be impossible to stay awake when his brother gave one of his speeches. He couldn't even stay awake when he wasn't exhausted, let alone when he was.

He hadn't even wanted to come, but Zeus had insisted. Had practically forced him to come, not taking no as an answer. At times like these, he really hated his brother. And especially hated his horrible timing.

Zeus have some good qualities and be king of the gods, but he certainly made some grave mistakes every now and then. He could be clumpsy and idiotic, acting without really thinking about it. Which was probably the reason he had ignored the fact that Poseidon was tired and urged him to come nonetheless. Poseidon didn't feel happy about it.

No matter what Poseidon had said or done, Zeus had insisted he should come. He had ignored his brother's blood-shed eyes, the dark bags under his eyes or the murderous looks Poseidon had send him.

And to make this even worse for Poseidon, he had been annoyingly cheerful. Or at least compared to Poseidon, who had been and still was, tense, grumphy and exhausted. Like he still was.

Poseidon had never craved for some coffee or sleep before. Something that him feel less tired and not ready to collapse or kill someone -preferably Zeus-. Too bad he wouldn't get such a thing.

Poseidon had just entered the throne room when he saw something that made him want to turn and go leave, regardless of the had the feeling that the consequences of leaving would be less horrible than those of staying when he saw it.

In some corner, Aphrodite and the goddesses next to her were whispering and giggling. Most people ignored them, but some looked weary and kept glancing in their direction. Whispers and giggles were never a good sign after all. It only meant trouble. Especially if Aphrodite was giggling and whispering.

Poseidon tried to make himself smaller, hoping that Aphrodite would leave him alone today. He really didn't want to deal with her craziness today.

Normally, when he was well-rested, he wouldn't mind that much. He would still think Aphrodite was bossy, annoying and too persistent for her own good, but at least he wouldn't feel horrible. He would feel slightly annoyed, but soon forget it.

Right now, he really wouldn't be able to control himself if she would talk to him. He wouldn't be able to surpress the overwhelming urge to kill her - even if it wasn't possible- he knew. So he could better avoid her. Or deal with the consequences.

He walked towards his throne, not really paying attention to any of the gods, when he saw was sitting on the throne next to his, looking otherworldly and just perfect.

He immediately felt better when he saw her sitting on her throne, making wild gestures with her hands. She looked flawless, like always.

Her beautiful, ravenblack hair was in a ponytail, with a few hairs escaping and falling around her face. She was wearing a grey blouse, that looked great with her grey eyes and jeans.

She also wore black, high heeled boots. He couldn't remember a time where she hadn't worn boots. She just loved them. Poseidon had once hear her call her love for boots her only fashion fetish.

She was smiling slightly, while talking fast and gesturing. Her eyes were shining and a small Mona Lisa- smile was on her face. She was talking to Artemis, but Artemis seemed to be listening mainly, only very occasionally saying something.

Poseidon always found it fascinating how much Athena changed when she was talking. She seemed to undergo and entire transformation.

While most people thought of her as stern, cold and composed, she was very different when something really interested her.

When she talked about something that really interested her, she came alive. Her eyes would shine, she would gesture wildly and she would look beautiful enough to pass Aphrodite's beauty easily.

Poseidon loved to watch her at these moments. Or argue with her and make her react like that. He just really liked that other side of her. The side that was so different from the composed, cold and calculating wisdom goddess most people saw when they looked at her. It made him feel special that he got to see her other side.

He would never tell her how much he liked that side of her though. He didn't want her to hurt his feelings, like he knew she would. She wasn't necessarily cruel, but she wouldn't be nice. She would tell him the truth and he knew he didn't want to hear that.

He would have to be satisfied with watching her from a distance. Admire her, but cover his feelings. Never showing his true thoughts and feelings, not to her. It was just too dangerous. She could better think he hated her.

Oh, it was true that he sometimes hated her. That he wanted to fight with her, win and destroy her. That it was exactly like everyone thought it was.

But there were also times that he noticed he was staring at her again and couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter what he tried. Times at which she was able to hold his attention for hours without even trying.

She was a mystery to him and oddly appealing. She could be warm, smiling at you and just chatting, one moment and the next moment she would suddenly glare at you and talk in that steely, icily voice of hers. She could be laughing and suddenly stop and you would be helpless when her face became that emotionless mask again.

It were this differences that fascinated him so. How she could be one person at first and then suddenly a different person the next moment? If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she kept switching between her aspects or something. But he surely would have noticed that.

Suddenly, Poseidon was hugged from behind. Two strong arms were wrapped around his neck, a soft body pressed against his back and a husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Hi handsome. Are you admiring our proud Athena?".

Poseidon sighed, cursing his bad luck. He was caught staring like some lovesick puppy at Athena. That was bad. But not as bad as who had caught him staring. The lovegoddess herself.

He removed the arms from his neck and pushed Aphrodite away. " No. What is there to admire?".

Aphrodite laughed softly. " Oh please. You were looking at her like she was an oase or something. One moment, you looked ready to jump her and tear her clothes off and the next, you looked at her like you wanted to fall at her feet and praise her. Adorable!".

Poseidon let out a low growl. He really didn't want this right now. He didn't have the energy to deal with Aphrodite. " I am _not _adorable. And I wasn't looking at her like that. Just the thought of it makes me feel sick. So leave me alone Aphrodite".

Aphrodite smiled at him and took a step towards him, swaying her hips a little. She was clearly on to would use her charms to distract him, to make him vulnerable.

He wasn't exactly immune to Aphrodite's charms, but he wasn't some mindless slave like Ares either. He had more self-control and resistance than that.

While he felt attracted to Aphrodite and might have a hard time saying no if she offered herself to him, he never was speechless or a drooling idiot around her. He only was like that around Athena, who managed to give him headaches and amaze him at the same time.

Aphrodite lay her head on his shoulder, looking at Athena. " You know, I don't understand it. What do you like so much about her? She is not nearly as beautiful as moi".

" Beauty isn't the most important thing. It is also nice when a woman is intelligent and interesting".

"So you think Athena is intelligent and interesting? That is funny. I have heard you call her a bore on various occasions".

" It is a fact that she is intelligent. And I find it interesting to argue with her. But why do you care"?

Aphrodite giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. " Aren't you cute! I care, because it is my job of course. I am here to make your deepest desires come true".

Poseidon gently pushed her away, not wanting her near him. She was like an atomic bomb; beautiful in its own way, but extremely lethal when you was near it and it exploded.

She pouted when he pushed her, but didn't react. She actually smirked at him, looking very smug and satisfied. Which made Poseidon very suspiscious.

He tried to look calm and controlled, instead of anxious and ready to lose control. Was he really that easy to read? Did she knew he might be developing... stirrings for Athena?

" And what would my deepest desire be?".

Aphrodite looked at Athena again, smiling shyly. " Claiming a certain grey-eyed, very intelligent goddess as your own of course".

Poseidon snorted. He couldn't help himself. He would admit Athena fascinated him, but he wouldn't ever say he wanted to claim her. He just wanted to solve the mystery that was Athena. He just wanted to discover who she really was.

" Believe me, I don't want to claim her, like you say. She is merely.. interesting".

" Liar. I am the goddess of lust and love Poseidon, I know it when a man or a woman is attracted to someone. And there is a lot of attraction between you two, but you are both too stubborn and proud to admit it. That is just why you are arguing. It is like flirting to you two".

" Ridiculous! I would never like _that _woman".

" Didn't you just confess you thought she was intelligent, beautiful and interesting?".

" Firstly, I never called her beautiful. Secondly, although I might think she is intelligent and interesting, that doesn't mean I like her".

" Yes, it does. And if you didn't think she was beautiful, you wouldn't have been staring at her with that look in your eyes. Seriously, you were practically drooling".

" I was just interested because she is always so different when she is talking".

" Mmm. Just go for it already, will you?".

" Aphrodite! I am not going for anything".

Poseidon wanted to walk away from aphrodite, before he lost the last piece of self-control he possessed and hit her, but she wouldn't let him. She grabbed his arm, digging her nails in his skin, and pulled him towards her.

Before he had time to react - who knew she was this fast?-, she had gotten a bottle from somewhere and sprayed aftershave on him. It smelled unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Not necessarily bad, just different.

He coughed, trying to inhale as little as possible. He didn't even like aftershave. And this was just too much. He was convinced he smell horrible, thanks to her.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked through gritted teeth, really close to losing control and hitting her. But he didn't want to hit a female, not without a good reason. And being an annoying, useless pain in the ass wasn't a good reason. Sadly.

She shrugged, but he saw she had taken a few steps back. Probably because she was scared he would hurt her. Or maybe she just couldn't take the smell.

" You will see".

Before he could say anything more, she gave him another kiss on his cheek and practically ran back to her throne. She was met by a bunch of giggling goddesses who gave her thumbs-up.

Poseidon sighed, deciding he could better just ignore her, and walked towards his own throne. Zeus would probably begin talking any minute now. He had to be on his throne before that happened.

When he walked towards his throne, he noticed that several people moved their thrones a bit, so they weren't sitting near him. Especially the goddesses seemed to be weary of him.

All of them, except Athena, who was oblivious to all of the moving and weary looks. Or seemed oblivious to it, at least. Knowing her, she probably wasn't oblivious to it, just ignoring it.

He reached his throne and sat down, immediately meeting two grey eyes which were slightly narrowed. They were just as piercing, intimidating and beautiful as ever.

Athena sniffed, looking very funny doing it. " What? What is this peculiar scent that I am detecting?".

Poseidon sighed. He really should punish Aphrodite later. Or at least let her know what he thought of her little 'joke'.

"It is me. Aphrodite sprayed something on me and-". He stopped talking when Athena suddenly leaned towards him, her head now only inches away from him. She had moved her throne as well, only a lot closer instead of farther away, like the other females.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and his stomach doing a somersault, when he saw the look in her eyes.

She looked very different. Her eyes were stormy, but she wasn't angry. Her pupils were enormous and she seemed to focus solemny on him with a certain hungry look in her eyes.

He suddenly felt trapped. She had never looked at him like this before. It made him anxious and weary. Why would she look at him like that? So much like a predator would?

"Athena?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He didn't even know where that came from, only that she had that effect on him.

She smiled and made his heart almost stop when she lay her hand on his knee and softly squeezed it. She leaned even closer to him and he now could see the different tints of grey in her eyes. Close enough to see every dot in her eyes ( A/N I just learned every eye is unique and we all have different colors and dots and everything. Your eyes are almost never just one color. They are often different tints of one color)

Her mouth moved, until it was so close to his ear that he could feel her warm, moist breath. It made goosebumps appear on his skin, his stomach made another somersault and he actually shivered a bit. He swallowed again, with difficulty.

She was hanging over him, leaning on the arm of her throne with her elbows, while her shoulders touched his and her lips were practically on his ear.

" Mmm. Poseidon, are you aware of the fact that you smell intoxiating today?"she asked him in a husky voice, one he had never heard her use before. It was very unnerving to hear her talk in that tone, but also exciting. It seemed so forbidden.

Poseidon licked his lips, glancing at Zeus who was frowning. The other gods weren't paying that much attention, but Zeus looked already ready to kill him. He had always been slightly protective towards Athena.

" Must be that aftershave that Aphrodite sprayed on me. Athena, could you move please? You are uncomfortably close to me. You're father is giving me the evil eye" he tried to reply in a calm, controled voice even when his heart was beating wildly, he had trouble breathing and Athena's own scent was invading his senses. She smelled delicious, spicy but somehow also sweet.

He felt the sudden urge to pull her in his arms, inhale that scent and taste her. But he pushed it away. He couldn't do something like that.

Athena chuckled and moved her hand up, until it rested on his hip. He almost jumped out of his throne, now really anxious. What on earth was going on?

" Oh come on Poseidon, since when do you care? Besides, I like the proximity".

Poseidon gripped her hand, slowly removing it from his hip. He didn't mind having her this close, he actually rather liked it, but there were people around them. And her father, who was gripping his mastor bolt tightly and looked ready to hit him with it.

" Really? I find that hard to believe. I thought you hated me".

" Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. You know, you're an enigma. Every time I believe I have calculated your every move and know exactly what your next one will be, you manage to surprise me again. It is thrilling".

Her voice sounded even huskier now and Poseidon felt confused, anxious and excited at the same time. She had never been this close before.

He swallowed again, licking his dry lips and feeling even more anxious when Athena moved her head back to look at his moist lips with that same hungry look. She licked her own lips in return and he was momentarily distracted when he noticed how full and tempting they were. He barely managed to restrain himself. Those lips were really tempting.

The look Zeus gave him - that radiated pure anger- helped him to clear his head however. He forced himself to focus on something else than those luscious lips. Like why Athena was suddenly behaving so differently.

When had the virgin Maria changed into a bold succubus? Athena had never been like this. If he hadn't known better, he would think she was seducing him. But she would never do that, would she?

Poseidon got his answer when Athena suddenly crossed the last inches between their thrones and sat down on his lap, promptly kissing him. Surprisingly, she was an amazing kisser.

He even felt himself responding, not thinking about how stupid it was to kiss her back. Which might be because he couldn't think now he had Athena in his lap and she was kissing him like this.

Just when the kiss turned really heated and had them both moaning, Poseidon felt a painful shock and flew through the room, crashlanding on the ground. Zeus was standing before him, gripping his lightning bolt tightly and looking angrier than Poseidon had ever seen him.

Poseidon immediately summoned his trident, knowing this would likely end with a fight, but tried to reason with his brother first. A fight between them wouldn't end well.

" Brother, please don't- ". That was as far as he got before Athena leaped out of his throne, landing gracefully, ran towards them and slapped her father on his head.

" Dad! What on earth are you doing?"she hissed. Her eyes were still stormy, both from whatever was the first reason - he had a pretty good idea what that reason was now- and from anger.

Poseidon took a tentative step back, not willing to deal with an angry Athena. He could handle Zeus when he was angry, but Athena was just too much. She was seriously scary whenever she got angry, with her grey eyes stormy, reminding him of a huricane or other storm, her hands on her hips and her lips a thin line.

He saw Zeus flinch when she looked at him with so much anger and venom that he was surprised Zeus didn't drop down dead or something. Not that it was possible, but that glare was deadly. He had been on the receiving end many times, so he should know.

Zeus swallowed, taking a step back and holding his lightning bolt in front of him like some shield.

" Well , I was just punishing Poseidon, Athena".

Athena took a step towards him and Poseidon saw Zeus flinch again. She still looked outraged, with narrowed eyes, clenched fists and her deadly glare. She looked terrifying and he was't surprised to see Zeus was looking scared, even when he tried to hide it.

" Father. Don't. _Ever. _do that again".

" But darling, he was _kissing _you".

" Yes and since when is that prohibited? Don't you think I deserve it to feel alive and thrilled? Don't you believe I deserve it to have men desire me and experience first kissess and such?".

Zeus cowered under her glare, taking a few steps back. " Yes, no, I mean you-".

" Shut up! You are attempting to destroy my life , aren't you?".

" No, of course not, I-".

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. And leave him alone".

She gave Zeus one last glare, pushed him aside and grabbed Poseidon's head roughly, giving him another kiss. Poseidon immediately responded this time, grabbing her hips to pull her against him and relishing in the gasp he got as respond. He burried his hands in her hair and slightly tilting her head to give him better acces.

Poseidon heard some whistling, but he ignored it. He was too occupied with the wonderful sensation of kissing Athena. It felt better than anything else that had ever happened to him.

When they, reluctantly, pulled back, he smiled at her. He gave her a soft kiss on her nose and watched, enchanted, when her eyes lit up. There was still passion in those beautiful, smoldering grey eyes but also something he hoped was love. Because he was almost certain now that he loved her. Or was on his way to loving her.

Poseidon looked around him and saw most of the gods were staring at them while Artemis looked slightly shocked, angry but also the slightest bit happy. She gave Athena a smile when she looked at her. Athena smiled back.

Aphrodite looked thrilled and Zeus looked a mix between angry and scared. He was obviously torn between his desire to hurt Poseidon and not get hurt by Athena. It was actually comical, the way his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

Poseidon smiled, but turned when he heard a gasp. To his surprise, Hera standing behind him, looking pale and very, very shocked. He hadn't even heard her come in. And she shouldn't be here.

She had left to check on some couples with marriage problems and had said she wouldn;t be back until tomorrow. She sometimes left to solve marriage problems, it was part of her duties.

And yet, here she was, looking like she would get a heartattack any minute. She looked pale and had her hand on her heart, like she was trying to protect it.

She walked towards them, looking at both of them with that shocked expression. Poseidon had never seen her look like this before.

"Poseidon, Athena, what on earth-". She suddenly broke off and sniffed the air, frowning. Unconsciously, she took a step towards Poseidon who looked at her with wide eyes. Athena had behaved exactly the same before she had kissed him. He was fearing Hera might suddenly react the same too..

" Poseidon, is that you who smells so.. intoxiating?"she suddenly asked, standing every closer to him now. She looked slightly dazed, with that same expression as Athena, and Poseidon knew he was in trouble. Especially when he saw both Athena and Zeus frown. They both didn't like the way Hera reacted to him.

He raised his hands, laughing akwardly. " Well, I suppose. Aphrodite-". That was how far he got before Hera suddenly grabbed his hair and rougly pulled him towards her before kissing him hungrily.

The next things, happened very, very quick. He heard Zeus make a half screaming, half growling sound and felt another shock that send him flying. Half a second before that, Hera screamed and pulled back. She seemed to be hurt and her form was flickering. Athena pounced on her the moment she pulled back, throwing her on the ground.

It somehow ended with Zeus chasing him around the room, calling him a womanizer ( oh the irony) and Athena and Hera rolling over the floor, scratching and biting each other. They both pulled on each other's hair, slapped each other and used every dirty trick available to defeat the other.

The other gods were staring at the four of them, open-mouthed. Most look shocked. Demeter had dropped spoon, staring with her mouth and eyes wide open at the scene before her. Hades was smiling while he looked at Zeus trying to hit Poseidon and Poseidon dodging every hit only to send it back to Zeus.

Aphrodite and Hepheastus both looked shocked, although Aphrodite also looked very guilty. Dionysos was laughing crazily and recording it. Apollo was saying some nonsense about a chick fight.

Artemis looked worried ( when she looked at Athena and Hera) and rolled her eyes when she looked at Zeus and Poseidon. "Males...".

Hestia looked shocked, worried and sad while she was shaking her head. Ares was grinning and cheering them all on, encouraging them to keep fighting.

And Hermes looked perplexed and had even dropped his phone, leading to two snakes crawling over the floor and another drama when Hermes started running after them and almost got hit.

After a long, long time, Athena and Hera started fighting. They both lay on their backs, panting. Athena had a bloodnose, some scratches on her face and various minor wounds. Hera missed some hair, had various bruises on her face ( Athena had tried to use the floor to break her skull), prints of Athena's hands on her face and some scratches. They both looked tired, sweaty and still slightly angry.

They both got up and healed themselves, also fixing their clothes. Everyone held their breath - except Poseidon and Zeus who were still fightning- when they stared at each other. Would they start fighting again?

After looking at each other, they came to some silent understanding and walked towards Zeus and Poseidon. Who were still acting like little children instead of mature, responsible ( yeah right, as if) gods of millenia old.

They were wrestling, Poseidon trying to strangle Zeus from behind while Zeus bit his hand. Their weapons were somewhere on the floor.

" Surrender brother, I will choke you".

" Never! I am the king".

" You are a poor excuse of a king".

" Take that back or I will use my powers and-".

" Hey boys, look at what we have" Hera said in a sugarsweet voice and both the gods looked at her. She was holding Zeus master bolt while Athena had Poseidon's trident. They were both grinning wickedly.

Poseidon immediately let Zeus go, no longer interested at him, and ran towards her. He looked worried and didn't pay any attention to his wounds. Not that he had that many.

" Athena! Give me back my trident, do you know how dangerous that thing is?".

" Not nearly as lethal as me when I am angry"she suggested, her eyebrows raised.

" No, it is a lot more- Oh no wait, you are definitely more dangerous".

Athena smirked. " I thought so. Now, I will return this toy to you if you swear you won't attack my father again".

Poseidon pouted. " ah come on, he started it!".

" Yeah, well be a good boy and forgive him. We don't need world war three".

Poseidon sighed. " Fine. But I didn't really attack him, because he attacked me first".

Athena rolled her eyes. " Sure. There, take your trident back. I do not require it".

Poseidon smiled, took his trident and changed it into a ring that he put on his middle finger. It fitted perfectly.

Then, he grabbed her, bend her over his arm and kissed her passionately. She immediately responded, kissing him back with equal passion. The other gods groaned, annoyed they had to see more kissing.

When he brought her back up straight, she was smiling and looked very flushed.

Poseidon smiled back and gave her a perk on the lips. She swatted his arm, but was laughing. She obviously didn't mind him taking control that much. Not what he had expected.

Poseidon looked in Zeus'direction and smiled. Zeus was looking at the floor while Hera gave him her best disappointed and angry look. He looked much like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" Zeus. I can't believe this! What on earth possessed you to react like that, I-".

Zeus looked up and looked one fleeting second at Poseidon before taking a decision. He did the exact same thing Poseidon had done. He grabbed Hera, making her let out a surprised scream, bent her over his arm and kissed her passionately.

Hera froze at first, but eventually kissed him back with equal passion and burried her hands in his hair. Zeus immediately responded, pulling her even closer and sliding one hand beneath her T-shirt.

All the gods stared at them. Some whistled, some gave Zeus thumbs-up ( even though he couldn't say it ) and some pretended to vomit.

Poseidon felt his stomach turn absolutelt didn't need to see his brother kissing. It made him nauseous.

He put an arm around Athena and pulled her closer, so he could whisper in her ear.

"I am not sure whether I want to saw Aw or vomit".

Athena pushed him, but she laughed. It was music to his ears. " Oh shut up you. I think it is rather sweet. Even though I am forced to admit it is also slighlty.. queasy".

Poseidon laughed and nodded, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose. She gave a soft sigh and relaxed against him.

When Zeus and Hera finally ended this kiss ( at this moment, most people were looking anywhere but in their direction and some actually looked green), Hera was smiling. She suddenly looked a lot happier.

Zeus brought her back upstraight, but held her close to him. He lovingly stroked her hair, looking at her with a soft look. Love seemed to be contagious. First Poseidon, now he. Before you knew it, there was epidemic.

" I did it, because I want to be the only one to kiss you. You are my wife after all"he said softly and Hera blushed and smiled. She suddenly looked like another woman. Instead of bitterness and resentment, her eyes seemed to be shining. It was clear that she did love Zeus very much.

Zeus gave her another kiss before he straightened and turned towards the gods, his arms still around Hera. He held her as close as possible, Poseidon noticed. Like he was afraid someone might try to steale her if he didn't.

He cleared his throat, smiling when Hera lay her head on his shoulder. " Well, I am afraid me and my beautiful wife are forced to take a short break. So we will see you in some time. Have fun".

And without another word, he and Hera walked outside the room. You could hear Hera actually giggle when Zeus said something. All gods were immensely relieved they couldn't hear _what _exactly Zeus had been saying. Poseidon certainly didn't want to know.

He looked at Athena and smiled, noticing how beautiful she looked. He leaned towards her to whisper in her ear again.

" Shall we take a break too, my lady?".

Athena raised one of her eyebrows. " Hm, I don't know. Wouldn't that be scandalous?".

" Oh yes, certainly. So what do you think?".

Athena smiled misschievously. " I'm in".

"Great!".

Poseidon smiled happily and turned towards the door, walking out of it without a second thought. He suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. Not when his deepest desire was smiling at him.

When Hera, Zeus, Poseidon and Athena came back, no one asked questions even when a lot of eyebrows were raised.

No one asked why Poseidon and Athena both had swollen lips, inane grins, messy hair and why Athena had something that looked like a hicky on her neck. Some actually turned green again when they saw that.

But what was really freaky and made all the gods, except Poseidon and Athena who were to occupied with each other, want to run away screaming, was Zeus and Hera.

Or actually, how they looked. Both had messy hair, ruffled clothing, swollen lips and looked quite tired and satisfied.

No one asked, not even Apollo, because honestly, who would want to know what had happened? Seeing them kiss had already been traumatizing enough.

**Fin. Just to clearify something; Aphrodite had sprayed some aftershave that had pheromones in it, so it made him irresistable to women. **

**All goddesses except Athena were informed what Aphrodite would do, which is why they moved. **

**Oh and Hera like burned her lips when she kissed Poseidon because she is the goddess of marriage and she kissed someone who wasn't her husband. **


	9. Playing Parents and throwing Popcorn

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I think I would have noticed if I did. Oh and you can thank Maroo for this chapter, it was her idea:) I only wrote the story:) Enjoy!**

" POSEIDON! You indolent, peeving cretin! Where are you? And how could you let this happen?".

Poseidon flinched when he heard that voice. That loud and unmistakingly angry voice that could only belong to one person. One person that was the only person he felt he should be afraid , or at least weary, off.

_Oh shit. Now I am dead_ was all he could think for a few seconds. He was paralyzed, not sure what he could do to escape that voice. He wanted to escape, but how? She wouldn't just let him escape.

He wasn't scared easily, but he wasn't stupid and knew what that voice meant. It meant he had a problem. A big one.

Seriously, Tartarus might be better than whatever punishment awaited him if the owner of said voice would catch him. She sure as hell was scarier than Tartarus when she was angry. Like now.

Poseidon, now a little panicked, looked around him. He was in the ruins of his game room, the one that had been destroyed by Oceanus and his troops. They had done a great job at destroying the room and had left broken glass and other broken things everywhere.

He had been occupied with rebuilding his palace for quite some time now, but he had just started on the game room. It was still in a really bad shape, the remainders of his precious videogames, x-box and countless other games shattered. It had all literally been blown apart.

Which meant it would take him a lot of time to restore it. But which also meant there wasn't really a place to hide and avoid the wrath of Athena, something he desperately wanted to avoid.

He had been in countless arguments with her the past centuries and if there was one thing these arguments had learned him, it was that you should run and hide whenever she sounded like that. Angry, frustrated and lethal.

And yes he was aware of the fact that someone can't sound lethal, but she somehow managed to nonetheless. Or that might be because he knew she was lethal. And could hurt him more than anyone else.

Whatever the reason was, the fact that she sounded so lethal, made Poseidon even more desperate for a place to wasn't scared to death, but he certainly didn't want to be there when the owner of that voice arrived and would direct her anger at him. There was only so much he could take.

He knew she was really close now, so he had to hurry. Or she would already be there and he would have no chance to hide or avoid her at all.

Deciding a bad hiding place was better than no hiding place at all, Poseidon hid behind a pile of broken glass that had once been something entirely else.

As a least resort, he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. It made him feel safer if he couldn't see her, if he couldn't see those steely, merciless grey eyes that made the bravest men run away crying for their mother.

And maybe she wouldn't see him that way. All the times he had played with little children, they hadn't been able to see him when he did that. So maybe Athena wouldn't see him either. Maybe it was like some sort of spell. It wouldn't hurt to try it, right?

He hold his breath, knowing he could do that for probably forever, and tried to be completely silent when she walked into the room. Which was mere seconds after he had hidden.

She didn't even have to talk in order for him to recognize her. He recognized her aura of power and the way she walked, which was without making any sound.

If she wanted to, she could easily creep up on you without you ever noticing. It was eery how silent that woman could walk. Like a panther or tiger. Or some other predator. Like her feet were made of pillows or something. Or like she floated over the ground. You really couldn't hear her coming.

Poseidon felt very much like a prey when he felt her coming closer to his hiding place. He still couldn't hear her and he didn't dare to look, but he could feel her approaching. He would recognize her aura everywhere. She was unique, both cold and warm. Passionate during battle, but also composed and distant.

She slowly walked straight to his hiding place and his heartbeat accelerated, he barely could hold his breath and he could just feel the adrenalin coursing through his body, making him ready to either flee or fight.

He knew for sure he would choose the second option when he heard the pile of glass shatter and felt a little, but very strong hand grip his wrist and pull him towards her.

He could smell her now, indicating she was standing really close. Her scent was as unique as the rest of her, a mix of various things which he never really recognized. She did smell good though.

She probably was staring at him with narrowed eyes, those steely grey eyes accusing. She could make the bravest men turn into scared cowards with a look if she wanted to. Maybe she was trying to use her deadly glare on him. He didn't know. He really didn't want to look.

"Poseidon. Do be so kind to tell me why you didn't respond when I shouted your appellation countless times. And-". She broke off and he could hear her sigh. A soft, but very noticable sound.

He knew that sigh. She always sighed like that whenever he did something that made her question his sanity and intelligence. And yes, she could sigh different. She sighed different when was tired or had to explain something to him for the millionth time.

" Poseidon.. why are you covering your eyes?"she slowly asked and he could hear she was even more annoyed now. Maybe he shouldn't have hidden, ignored her and refused to look at her. Maybe he should buy flowers next time.

Except she would think he was 'making a move' and torture him for it. Hiding and risking her wrath was probably better than getting thrown into Tartarus or receiving one of her lectures that lasted forever.

Athena sighed again when he didn't respond and kept covering his eyes. He could imagine her rolling her eyes now. She didn't have the patience do deal with him. And she hated it when - like she put it- he was behaving completely illogical, provoking and frivolous.

" Poseidon, stop covering your eyes. I am not your inane girlfriend Medusa, you know. You won't turn into stone when you open your eyes and look at me. Sadly. ".

Poseidon stopped covering his eyes, oped them- but tried to look anywhere but at her- and pouted. " That is not fair. She was really nice before you decided to change her into that _thing _. That was the moment she went nuts you know".

" No, she must have been mentally ill from the beginning or she wouldn't have found you desirable. Only complete cretins without as much as the tiniest bit of sanity would find you desirable".

" That is not a nice thing to say. And look at yourself will you? You have never had a boyfriend".

Athena looked like she was trying really hard not to hit him. Or change him into a _thing. _Which wouldn't be good. He didn't want to be a giant spider nor did he want to have snakes as hair. That would look horrible.

" I have a very rational reason for that. I am a maiden goddess, you fateous excuse of a god! Just like I had a very rational and fair reason for changing your _girlfriend _- the way she said it made Poseidon think she didn't mean girlfriend- into a gorgon. What you were doing in _my _temple was absolutely despicable".

" Oh dare to live for once Athena. You never do anything fun!".

" I do not require to have the kind of fun you believe is fun. And stop changing the subject! What on earth were you doing?".

" Ehhm, I was playing hide and seek?".

Athena give him her burning glare of impending doom, used only when she was really annoyed. Which didn't happen that often. She normally was very composed and controlled.

The last time she had used it, she had actually set him on fire. He wasn't sure how she had done it, but she had glared at him like that and the next thing he knew, he was trying to extinguish the fire in his pants. His pants had _literally _been on fire.

Now he saw that burning glare of setting-pants-on-fire again, he decided it would be safer to take a step back. He didn't want that to happen again. It had _hurt. _A lot. And ruined his favorite pants.

She raised one of her eyebrows when she noticed he retreated slightly, but didn't say anything. "Poseidon, for once in your life, give me a respond that isn't utter ridicule. Tell me, what were you _really _doing?".

" Like I already said, I was playing hide and seek. With you".

" Firstly, that would require me actually willing to particpate in fateous games like that. Secondly, you would have to inform me we were playing first. And thirdly, give me one more respond like that and you will be reduced to a screaming girl again".

" Do you plan to set my pants on fire again?".

" I do if you don't stop this futile, infantile and imbecilic behavior this moment".

Poseidon tried his famous grin on her, hoping that would calm her down somehow. It normally made her smile. She said it was both amusing and the slightest bit endearing.

Too bad it didn't seem to work this time; she only looked more annoyed. She actually gave him another glare of setting-pants-on-fire. He could just feel the heat being send towards him. It didn't help to calm down his nerves. At all.

" Poseidon. Stop grinning. I am aware of what you are assumpting and it won't have the effect you are longing for. Now tell me before I roast you again".

" Okay okay. Calm down catwoman. I was just trying my theory".

" Do not call me catwoman, you know I hate that fateous agnomen. And you have a theory?".

Poseidon nodded enthusiastically, trying to look confident and masculine. He really wanted to impress Athena for once. She often impressed him, but it wasn't often the other way around. It would be nice to really impress her for once.

" You see, I discovered something when I was humouring some little children. Do you know the game Kiekeboo? ( A/N I am not really sure what this is in English, but it is when you play with toddlers and you cover your eyes and ask them where you have gone and then you remove them and say kiekeboo!) ".

When Athena nodded, he happily continued. " Well, I was playing that game with them and I noticed they couldn't see me whenever I covered my eyes, so I thought you might not notice me either" he ended, looking at her and hoping to see she was impressed. She wasn't.

She stared at him, an unfathomable look in her eyes- but it looked vagualy like desperation- and remained that way until he felt really uncomfortable. He had the feeling she would set his pants on fire again.

He always felt uncomfortable when she looked for a long time at him with those beautiful, slightly frightening grey eyes. They seemed to look right through you, discovering every thought and feeling you ever had. It wasn't a good thing to have them studying you for such a long time.

Finally, he got a reaction. It just wasn't the one he had hoped for. Which would be a smile or a compliment.

Instead of praising him, she face palmed, rolled her eyes and punched him. A huge display of emotion for the normally cool and composed Athena.

" You imbecile! That isn't a theory, that is some ludicrous nonsense only you can come up with. Did you really believe I would be unable to notice you if you covered your eyes?".

Poseidon pouted. She sometimes would be nicer to him if he pouted. And he just felt like pouting. She was being unnecessarily mean. Did she have to insult his idea?

" Yes. Those toddlers didn't notice me".

" It is a game! And you can hardly compare those two situations, they are completely different. Those were infants, I am a grown woman. They posessed little to no knowledge, I possess practically all knowledge. They were infantile, like you. I am cultivated. Those two situations are contradistinctions. Do you comprehend that or do I have to slowly repeat it?".

" You don't. I am not obtuse you know. See, I even know that difficult word!".

" It isn't a complicated and you only know it because I have called you obtuse for the last centuries every single day. Now, are you prepared to actually behave like a mature man - or at least pretend to- or do I need to take extreme measures before you stop whining and being ludicrous?".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " No. And you really are your father's daughter. Drama king and drama daughter".

" Oh shut up already. I am not being dramatic. Not that you would ever be able to comprehend it, but I am a mature and austere person".

" Boring and annoying, you mean. We already knew that captain obvious".

Athena looked ready to get Aegis from wherever she kept it and use it to crack his skull when he said that, but she managed to compose herself and look more or less calm.

" You have no right to say that nor have the information required to be able to make a true statement. And my purpose is not to argue with you".

"Then why are you arguing with me?".

" Because you are the most provoking person I have ever met and I will personally send you to Tartarus if you continue to provoke me" she hissed, suddenly reminding him just the slightest bit of Medusa. Not that he would ever tell her that. He valued his life too much, thank you. And his pants.

" Okay, just tell me what you want then?" he said, chuckling. He liked the fact that he knew exactly how to make her angry. She normally never got angry, was always composed. He liked being the one to make her lose that control and composure.

She gave him another angry glare, only making him laugh instead of chuckle. She was obviously very annoyed by now. It only made him happy. He was only frightened by her - and not even that much- whenever she sounded so cold and emotionless, but still angry. Like she had at first.

" I want you to tell that offspring of yours to keep his dirty, little hands of my daughter!".

" I beg your pardon?".

" I am talking about your son Percy, you moron!".

" I know what you said, but why would I tell him that? Has he done anything that makes you think I should?".

" Well, not yet , but I am convinced he will and-".

Poseidon laughed again, earning him another glare.

" What do you find so darn amusing?" she hissed, now really angry. He shrugged, finding her glare only slightly frightening. He was practically immune to it after receiving it for centuries.

" Nothing. Except, you have obviously been spying on them. Trying to learn how to kiss or anything by watching them Athena? You only watch educational things after all".

He received immense pleasure in seeing her cheeks turn slightly pink. She looked composed and controled again, but her cheeks betrayed her. He had obviously managed to catch her off guard, something that didn't happen often.

He had even managed to make her blush, which made him proud. He couldn't remember ever seeing her blush. Not really.

" Of course not! Only a perverted moron like you would assume such a thing. I am merely concerned for the welfare of my precious daughter. She is in a relationship with a boy whose father is a sex addict after all. I really would have expected her to choose a decent boyfriend, but it seems that your son's foolishness is contagious".

" Stop offending both me and my son. You know I am not like that. Stop brining up the Medusa incident Athena! And did you really just call me a sex addict?".

" Yes! Because you are and if it is hereditary, then your son is it too and my daughter will be screwed!". Athena was so upset her normally perfect and formal english was forgotten. She never used words like that. And she hadn't noticed yet how unfortunate her use of language was.

Poseidon couln't help it. He had to take advantage of this golden opportunity.

He chuckled. " She would be literally screwed" he joked. Which made Athena almost explode with anger. She obviously didn't like him joking about that.

Athena suddenly grabbed his collar, pulling him towards her and looking scarier than ever before. Which meant she was frightening enough to make Kronos want to run away. And make Poseidon uncomfortable.

" Listen you moronic, aggravating sea god. Your perverted offspring is off with my innocent daughter doing things I absolutely do not approve of. So do something!".

" All right, calm down Athena. Jezus, you are making it sound like he is abducting her and using her as his sex slave. What on earth could they be doing that is so bad?".

Athena swallowed, looking suddenly worried instead of angry. She seemed to be a bit paler as well.

" They are going to the movie!" she finally said, obviously believing this was a horrible thing.

Poseidon blinked. Once. Twice. And stared at her. Did she really freak out and accuse his son of being a perverted freak only because he wanted to take his girlfriend to see a movie?

" So you have been searching for me, yelling at me and offending both me and my son because he is taking his girfriend to the cinema?".

"Yes! And all I said was the truth".

" First of all, you might be extremely intelligent and know a lot, but you have no knowledge about sex whatsoever, so don't assume things while you don't know anything about it. Secondly, I don't understand what is so horrible about taking your girfriend to the cinema. Thirdly, can you let me go? It is weird to be this close to you".

Athena immediately let him go , blushed, and took a few steps back. She looked embarressed, something he hadn't seen before. She didn't even meet his eyes and was obviously very embarressed and uncomfortable. She almost seemed shy.

He found this new side of her and the way her cheeks were all pink oddly attractive. He had always suspected the cold and composed Athena was just an act and she was hiding something.

And after arguing so much with her, he knew he was right. He had seen glimpses of another her during their arguments, no matter how weird and dramatic it seemed.

He had never seen her like this though; humiliated and uncertain. She looked good uncertain and humiliated. More approachable.

_Whoa. Did I just think she looks good? Oh that is not good at all. Since when do I think anything positive about her? How could I think something positive about her? She freaking hates my guts. She will kill me if she discovers I think she is beautiful! Not that I think that. No, not at all. _

Poseidon suddenly felt very uncomfortable himself. He hadn't grabbed her or anything, like she had grabbed his collar, but he still felt uncomfortable. How couldn't he, when he had just thought she was beautiful?

The truth was that he had always thought she was beautiful, but he had managed to surpress those thoughts and the attraction he felt to her. He had to.

She didn't want him to be attracted to her. She thought he was immature and idiotic, that he had none of the character traits she liked in men. And she certainly wouldn't want more than a platonic relationship with him, like he sometimes longed for.

Both she and Zeus would try to kill him if they discovered. That had been one of the reasons he had kept his attraction and other feelings for her secret, why he had tried to surpress them. And had succeeded. Or so he had thought.

So why did he suddenly think all this again? Hadn't he stopped thinking she was beautiful? Hadn't he crushed any feeling he had for her, apart from grudging admiration for her intelligence?

Athena cleared her throat and when he looked at her, he saw she was composed again. Her grey eyes were cold and emotionless again, her face a mask that didn't betray any feelings.

He had known her long enough to know that it was only a defense mechanism. She would always look like that when she had something to hide. Like how uncomfortable she was.

" To respond to your earlier comments Poseidon, I do possess a basic knowledge of intercourse. I am the goddess of wisdom and it is expected of me to have basic knowledge of everything. I know how it works and all. Secondly, I also know what can happen during or even worse, after things like this. How can Chiron possibly allow two adolescents , one who posesses no self-control whatsoever, to sit alone in the dark for hours without any supervision? Who knows what can happen!".

Poseidon stared at her again. And stared some more. He was really surprised to see the normally composed and uncaring Athena suddenly act nervous and extremely worried. He hadn't expected her to care so much.

" Okay calm down Athena, what is the worse that can happen? They aren't alone you know. There are other people and-".

" I know that you vlacas! But those people won't be paying attention to them and I am perfectly- and painfully- aware of what can happen when you leave two adolescents with raging hormones alone".

" Huh. I hadn't expected you to care this much. Or admit your daughter actually has hormones, like all of us".

" I was refering to your animalistic son, you cretin!".

" Athena, seriously you need to calm down and- Animalistic? My Percy is a perfect gentleman!".

" He isn't! He is an adolescent that wants to take advantage of my unfortunate Annabeth!".

" How dare you! My Percy would never do such a thing!".

" How do you know? You have been absent all his life!".

" So have you!".

" That is not true, I always look after my children".

" Well, so do I".

" No, you don't".

" Yes, I do".

"No, you don't".

It went on like that for some time until the anxious Athena grabbed Poseidon by his collar ( again) and pulled him along. She ignored his complaints or the way he started to turn blue after some time and only pulled harder.

Poseidon tried to escape, but she wouldn't let him. She used the collar as a leash and just pulled really hard. His neck slowly started to turn red while his face was blue. She kept pulling him along until he felt like his neck would break.

Finally, she let him go. He rubbed his sore neck and glared angrily at her, which she pointedly ignored. She didn't seem to care she had made him angry.

After realizing she wouldn't react or apologize, he inspected his surrounding. He at least wanted to know where she had brought him.

They were at the cinema, he realized when he saw the building. It had cinema written over it, so it was kind of hard to miss.

Athena turned towards him, still not apologizing or even looking slightly apologetic. She looked actually slightly amused, although she was still anxious and worried.

" We need to get in. We just have to follow them and supervise them, to make sure your moronic son will keep his hand off my daughter".

Poseidon rolled his eyes and removed her hand from his neck. It still would have to eat some ambrosia later. After dealing with an axious Athena.

" Like I have tried to tell you countless times Athena, my son won't hurt your daughter. He is a respectable young man and his mother has raised him well. He knows how to treat females".

" Still, I do not trust it. We need to supervise them Poseidon. We are their parents after all".

" So you want to spy on them, violate Zeus rules and risk losing the fragile relationship we have with them just because you think my son can't keep it in his pants?".

" Basically, yes. Shall we buy tickets?". 

"You know, it is still hard to picture you as the concerned and caring parent. Are you sure this wasn't just one of your plans to get on a date with me? I know you find me irresistable" he teased.

Athena punched him again. "How dare you! I don't waste brain capacity on making up plans to urge you to take me to the cinema. It is preposterous that you believe this". She probably would have done something worse hadn't she been worried about Annabeth.

" I take it that means no. Let's get food".

" We first have to buy tickets you cretin!".

"Will you stop calling me a cretin already? It only makes me hungry".

" I probably will regret asking this, but why?".

" Because it sounds like crouton".

" No, it doesn't. Those are two very different things. And stop being a cretin, let's just buy tickets".

" Fine, you buy the tickets, I will buy the food".

" We first have to buy tickets!".

" Why?".

" Because we can't get inside if you don't buy tickets, you fool!".

" We are gods, we can just teleport inside".

" Fine. If you want to be dishonest and cheap, go for it".

" He! I am not cheap".

" Then buy the damn tickets!".

When Athena and Poseidon finally walked forwards to buy tickets, they heard someone behind them whisper; " what a cute couple. How long do you think they have been married?".

At the exact same moment, they turned. " We are not married" they both said. And glared at each other when they realized they had said it at the same time.

" Exactly. Why would I desire someone who might actually possess no intelligence at all or least makes it look that, to become my husband?".

" Why would I want an arrogant, annoying and bossy woman as wife?".

"Oh shut up!".

They all said this at the same moment, earning quite a few strange looks and aw's from the people who were waiting behind them. Some were smiling and others were just watching them.

Athena gave them her notorious glare of impending doom and almost exploded when someone promptly asked her when the baby would come. She didn't even know why those weird people thought she was pregnant. How dared they! Assuming she, a maiden goddess, was pregnant.

Poseidon felt the urge to smile, but he also felt strangely insulted. He gave the person that asked her his best glare and was satisfied when he saw him flinch and ignore them.

" Excuse me madam and sir, but could you discuss your marital problems at home? There is a queue you know".

After giving all the people around them another glare, buying tickets and giving the boy that gave them the tickets ( and asked them to take their marital problems home) a glare and saying "we aren't married!" a few more times, Athena and Poseidon walked into the cinema.

They were both glad to get away from all the insane people that thought they were married. Why would they even think that or ask about it? It wasn't any of their business.

Athena actually smiled at Poseidon when he opened the door for her and made a small obeisance. She said that she could open a door herself, but Poseidon she liked it that he opened doors for her.

After a quick stop, they were walking towards the room where their film would be played. They were also carrying an enormous bag with popcorn, two hotdogs with mustard, some candy and drinks. Poseidon had insisted they should buy it all.

"Why did you insist on purchasing all this mortal food? It is nowhere as good as Ambrosia or nektar".

" I like it. And we are going to the movies, you eat popcorn when you do that".

" Just because it is common for people to purchase ridiculous amounts of popcorn and consume it while watching some meaningless movie, doesn't mean you have to do the exact same thing".

" If you are against it, then why are you eating it?".

" I was merely tasting it in order to comprehend your obsession with it. My opinion remains. It is nowhere as good as Ambrosia or Nektar".

" You are still eating it".

" What is your point?".

"That you like it".

"I don't".

" Yes, you do".

" No, I do- Shut up and try to behave like an ordinary mortal, we are here" Athena hissed while she punched Poseidon.

He glared at her, but didn't say anything. He pointed to a certain black-haired boy that he immediately recognized instead. Next to the boy, sat a young woman that looked a lot like the woman walking next to him. They were even wearing similiar clothes.

" There they are. Let's go sit behind them".

"Wait a minute. If you think about it, that isn't wise. It will be easier to be noticed by them and- Poseidon!"

Athena stopped talking when Poseidon suddenly grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the seats he had been pointing at. He actually lifted her -which made her cheeks pink again- and carefully placed her on one of the chairs.

After putting his food down, he sat down himself and grinned at looked oddly satisfied and smug.

She folded her arms and only gave him an angry look in return. " Are you insane? They will likely notice us!".

" Haven't you listened to your own arguments Athena? They will be busy with kissing and other things you don't approve of"he teased.

Athena wanted to say something else, but the film had already started and she didn't want to draw attention to herself by talking while it had alreayd started. So she only glared at him and focused on the film, occasionally looking at Percy and Annabeth to check on them.

An hour later, Athena had forgotten she was only here to keep an eye on her daughter. She had even forgotten she was here with her enemy. Well, not exactly forgotten, it just didn't seem significant anymore.

Despite her original expectations, the film was actually quite good. It was a love story with a lot of action in it and according to the man who had sold them their tickets, it was very populiar. It was _the film _that everyone needed to see.

Athena didn't agree with that, but she had to admit it was a nice movie. The actors and actresses played their parts perfectly and there was just enough action to keep it interesting. And enough romance to make her smile.

Despite common belief, Athena actually liked romance films. Not the extremely fluffy ones, but she did enjoy some of them. Like Ps I love you.

She had loved that film when she had seen it, on a sleepover with Artemis, Hestia and Aphrodite. She had even agreed with Aphrodite when she had called the dead husband hot. Except Athena had used different vocubulary.

Her exact words had been ; "If I hadn't taken my oath and I was one of those women that actually give in to animalistic, primal urges , then I would have said that he is attractive yes".

Athena smiled again when she remembered. It had been a very enjoyable evening. Even when Aphrodite had kept bugging her about calling a man attractive. And about other things.

She loved having sleepovers with her friends. Not that she and Aphrodite were really friends, but she did enjoy spending time with her. Every now and then.

"Ehhm Athena?" Poseidon's soft voice interrupted her happy thoughts. He sounded strange, almost a little freaked out.

A little annoyed, she looked at him and.. noticed that her head was on his shoulder. He looked at her questionately, one of his eyebrows raised. She was so close that she could feel his breath and smell the popcorn and butter on it.

She immediately lifted her head and scooted away from him, muttering that she was sorry. Which she was. Just like she was humiliated and ould feel her cheeks burn. Why had she done that?

He only shrugged and smiled at her before he continued shoving popcorn in his mouth. He seemed to have forgotten it already, but Athena hadn't. Far from it.

Athena felt really humiliated. Even worse than when she had grabbed him and pulled him closer. She had now actually been leaning into him, like she wanted to cuddle with him or something. And she hadn't even noticed!

Athena spend a few more moments reprimanding herself when it happened. Percy and Annbeth leaned towards each other and Athena saw them kissing. She had never wanted to destroy that boy as much as now. The only reason she didn't do it, was that it wasn't wise. With the powerful father of the boy sitting next to her.

She punched Poseidon, who gave her a rather annoyed look. She had almost made him drop his cola.

"They are kissing! Do something" she hissed, hoping he would understand.

" What? Ask them to stop?".

" No, of course not! Just make them stop somehow!".

"Well, how am I supposed to-".

" Just do it, I don't want to see this!".

Poseidon sighed and finally did something. Except it wasn't really what Athena had wanted him to do. She had wanted him to stop them yes, but by talking to them or something. He used a different approach.

He threw popcorn at them. A lot. It actually seemed a little like it was raining popcorn.

They stopped kissing and turned to see who had thrown popcorn at them, but Poseidon had let himself fall on the ground, pulling Athena with him, right after he had thrown.

He grinned at Athena. "There. Are you happy now?".

She rolled her eyes. " Do I look happy?".

" No, but you never really do".

Athena punched him. _Again. _she had punched him so often now that even Poseidon should have seen that coming.

" Ouch! Why do you keep punching me?".

" Because you keep doing certain things that make me question both your sanity and intelligence. Or lack of both actually".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " Oh shut up. I was just trying to make you happy".

" Well, I am sorry that I fail to comprehend this, but how on earth would you help me by throwing popcorn at my daughter and throwing me on the floor?"Athena hissed, which made a few people give her annoyed looks that changed into confusion and surprise when they saw her on the floor on all fours.

She tried to look dignified, but that was a very hard thing to do while hiding on the floor with Poseidon. How had she ended up in this situation again? Oh right it had all been _his _fault.

"You don't have to be so mean you know. You said I should stop them!" Poseidon suddenly said in a whiny voice.

For a moment, Athena was confused. Where was he talking about? Then she remembered. She had asked him how he would her by throwing popcorn at that inane boyfriend of her daughter and throwing her at the floor.

" Well, I didn't intend for you to throw with _anything _".

" I didn't throw you! I pulled you down".

" You most certainly did not! You picked me up and threw me at the floor".

" Didn't!".

"Did!".

" Didn't"!

"Di- Oh what am I doing? I am wasting valuable time and brain capacity by playing childish games with you! And your little trick has only worked for a really short period. They are probably kissing again".

"Well, let me take a look".

Before Athena could say or do anything, Poseidon slowly pushed himself up and peeked over the chair in front of them so he could see Percy and Annabeth properly. He immediately let himself fall on the floor again, rolled under their chairs and pulled her along.

He had a strong grip and before she even registered what was happening, she found herself laying beneath their own seats, beneath him. He was leaning on his arms so he wouldn't crush her.

He had his arms around her, so she couldn't escape. She felt trapped and slightly threatened, but also something very different. It was strange, but she didn't mind being trapped. Not really.

His strong salty scent invaded her senses and she actually felt dizzy. It was overpowering.

She didn't know whether to be antagonized, aghast or uncomfortable at this moment, with him almost laying on her and his strong arms around her.

She swallowed with difficulty, her throat suddenly dry, when she looked into his eyes. Those beautiful seagreen eyes.

She had never told him, naturally, but she had always been a little bit fascinated by his eyes. She secretly thought they were the most beautiful eyes in the world. Such a intruguing color, a color that seemed to change every single moment.

She had spend centuries trying to discover the exact same color of his eyes, without him ever noticing it of course, but she still didn't know. It would probably remain an enigma forever.

Right now, she felt herself being pulled into those wonderful eyes that seemed to be darker than before. His eyes held some foreign emotion and Athena couldn't fight her body's reaction. Her heart immediately started beating really fast, her breathing accelerated just the slightest and she felt her stomach make sommersaults.

She couldn't help it. He was just too close, closer than he had ever been, and both his salty scent and warm, moist breath beneath her ear made her dizzy. Dizzy, self-conscious and a lot of more things she definitely didn't want to be around him.

She wasn't the only one affected by the proximity; she could hear his fast heartbeat since her head was on his chest, could hear his breathing was accelerated and saw the mix of emotions in those mesmerizing eyes of his.

She shivered when he suddenly placed a very light kiss just beneath her ear and whispered something. She was too confused and distracted by the feeling of his musculair body beneath her own body to immediately understand it. But eventually, she did.

" Is it just me or is it awfully hot here?".

Athena licked her lips and had to clear her throat a few times before she could reply, in a soft and light voice. " I do have to admit I have the distinct impression that the temperature has risen".

Poseidon chuckled. " Maybe it is because our bodies are so close".

" Hm-mm" Athena , who slowly felt the feelings of anxiousness and slight resentment disappear to make place for a comfortable, lazy feeling, mumbled.

Poseidon smiled at her and surprised her when he stroked her hair softly. His eyes held some unfathomable emotion, which made them look another color again. A light green, still dark but lighter and.. softer than before.

She sighed happily. It felt great to be in his arms and have him draw lazy circles on her back with one hand. The other hand was still stroking her hair, which felt oddly comforting.

She smiled again and made a sound that almost sounded like a purr when he continued rubbing her back and stroking her hair. It just felt really good to be in his arms like this.

His hands stopped moving for a second and Athena, who was annoyed they had, looked up to find him staring at her. Really staring, with wide, big eyes and his mouth slightly open.

She smiled at him ( which made his eyes even bigger) and closed his mouth.

" What is the matter Poseidon? Has the cat gotten your tongue?".

Poseidon smiled and shook his head. "No. But funny you should mention a cat".

Athena lay down her head again and closed her eyes when he started rubbing her back again. She inhaled deeply, enjoying his salty scent invading her senses even more.

" Oh? And why is that?" she mumbled,feeling content like she had never before. She was normally a very occupied and tense person, never really able to relax, but now she was relaxed. She wasn't even thinking about anything, just enjoying this sweet, forbidden moment.

Poseidon chuckled and he pushed her hair away from her neck before kissing her neck, his mouth lingering on her skin for a moment. She even thought she heard him inhale strongly, like he wanted to have her scent memorized.

He placed a few soft kisses on her neck, shoulders and eventually on her ear before whispering in her ear again, his voice deep and husky.

" Did you notice you were actually purring? It is strangely exciting to hear you purr".

Athena raised her head, opening her eyes to look directly into his. She felt her heart skip beats and her temperature shoot up when she saw them. All tenderness and softness had disappeared.

His pupils had dilated, his eyes now looked really dark- the darkest green possible and the look in his eyes could be best described as burning. It made her skin tingle and she couldn't surpress a shiver.

She saw him coming closer and was aware he was about to kiss her, but she couldn't move. Both because he was now holding her again and because a part of her wanted this. Wanted to experience something strange and forbidden, but mainly very tempting for once.

Just when he wanted to capture her lips with his, they were interrupted. By someone who shone a flashlight in their faces that could have blinded them.

Athena and Poseidon both froze although she could have sworn she heard Poseidon make a low growling sound. He certainly didn't look happy. He actually looked ready to kill someone.

" What the- What on earth are you doing there? How do you even fit beneath those seats?" the man exclaimed, keeping his voice down to avoid annoying annyone. He looked both annoyed and surprised.

Athena slowly rolled of Poseidon, feeling distinctly disappointed and got up. She smoothed her clothing and regarded the young man with her usual cold glare. He immediately backed up a little.

Had he looked confident and smug before - obviously anticipating he would get to throw them out- he looked more like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar now. Which was ironic, since Athena felt a lot like that. She had been caught doing inappropriate things after all.

Poseidon was standing now too and he gave the man the coldest stare he could master. Which was quite impressive, Athena grudgingly admitted to herself. Poseidon could be very intimidating if he wanted to. Not a lot people expected him to be intimidating, not like other gods like Hades or Zeus.

He had two sides, just like the sea. The one calm, happy and overall comforting. The other mad, uncontrolled, frightening and intimidating. Athena had seen both.

When the man had left, after one casting one nervous glance towards Poseidon and a lot of excuses, they looked at each other.

Athena immediately felt herself blushing when she fully realized what had just happened. She had been all cozy with Poseidon, her enemy or at least rival of centuries, and had even enjoyed him touching her.

Worse, she would have kissed him if that man hadn't interrupted them. And she had no doubts she would have liked it a lot. Maybe she even had allowed things to get really out of hand, although she hoped she wouldn't have.

From the way Poseidon fidgeted and kept avoiding her eyes, she understood he felt just as uncomfortable and confused as she did.

After taking a minute to compose herself, she sat down and gestured he should do the same. He did, still not meeting her eyes and looking very nervous. Sometimes she wondered if it was possible that he had ADHD the way he seemed unable to concentrate or was unable to sit still. He never managed to sit still during meetings either.

When he was sitting and eating his giant bag of popcorn again, she finally spoke. She had to force herself to meet his eyes.

" You know we can just forget what has just happened" she offered in a small voice, a part of her hoping desperately that he would agree and another part screaming she didn't want him to agree.

She actually hold her breath for a moment, feeling more anxious than she had in ages. This was a very unuasual situation.

She , for once, didn't have a clue what was going on, but she knew his respond was really important. Whatever he said, could make or break their fragile frenemy relationship.

He hesitated, looking at his bag of popcorn like that would hold all the answers he needed. He hesitated for so long that she started to think he would never answer but he did.

" I'm not sure what even happened".

Athena laughed softly, but it was more because she was nervous and trying to break the tension than because it was actually amusing.

" Me neither. How was it even possible for us to fit beneath the seats? There isn't that much space beneath them after all".

Poseidon shrugged. " I changed the seats, didn't you notice? I made them the slightest bit bigger so we could fit beneath them".

" That is clever. But it was also unnecessary to hide beneath seats like little children afraid of the dark".

" I have never gotten why they hide beneath the bed. Isn't that the darkest and scariest place?".

Athena laughed again, this time genuinely. She already felt better. Poseidon often managed to make her feel better by making her laugh, like now.

" You would think so, but children think different adults do".

Poseidon shrugged. " I can't remember ever trying to hide underneath my bed. Not that I had one, since I grew up in Kronos' stomach".

" I can imagine there wasn't a lot of space there".

"There wasn't. You had better luck. Considering my brother has little intelligence, there must have been a lot of space for you" he teased and Athena already felt better. She was slowly starting to forget what had happened. Okay , maybe not forget it , but she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. They were back to teasing and being friendly.

Although that could quickly change to arguing again. It was always like that with them. One minute, they were arguing and the other, they were acting friendly.

She gave him a playful punch. " Do not offend my father Poseidon. He can be quite intelligent. Don't forget intelligence is hereditary".

" Yes, but you obviously got your intelligence and beauty from your mother. The only thing you might have inherited from your father is his bosiness and arrogance".

" I am doubtful. Should I punch you for the insults or thank you for the compliments?".

" Neither. Just say something about how awesome I am and we will be even".

" And you think _I _am arrogant?".

" You are. But it is kind of cute how you act like you know everything and sometimes look down at people. It is funny to see them flinch and get scared".

" Sadist".

" Guilty. Now do you still want to watch the movie or do you want to continue discussing this?".

" I don't remember why we wanted to- You bastard!".

Poseidon looked startled when Athena suddenly called him bastard, but she wasn't talking to him. She was talking to his son's head. She was glaring too.

Her next action surprised him even more when she had cursed and he had thought it been directed at him.

She suddenly grabbed a handul of popcorn, pulled on the collar of Percy's sweater and dropped all the popcorn.

Percy immediately stopped kissing Annabeth and grabbed at his back, cursing. Athena looked very smug and satisfied, but tried too hide it. She didn't want to look too guilty.

Or be recognized, so she looked the other way and used her hair to cover her eyes. No matter how she looked, her eyes would give her away. Annabeth and maybe even Percy would immediately know who she was if they saw her eyes.

Percy looked accusingly at her, but she pointedly ignored him and he turned his attention to the screen. Athena was very satisfied when he went back to watching the movie instead of kissing Annabeth.

The next thirty minutes were much fun for Athena and Poseidon. They would watch the movie, Athena sometimes making small comments, eat popcorn together and throw it at Percy and Annabeth whenever they went back to making out. They would look the other way when Percy turned and gave them angry looks. And laugh when he was watching the screen again.

Athena even giggled once, which made Poseidon stare at her again. He couldn't remember ever hearing her giggle. It was very odd to hear her giggle.

Athena immediately stopped giggling, but he didn't stop staring. He looked just like he had earlier and the memory made her both uncomfortable and excited.

He smiled, his eyes the most beautiful shade of bluish green. They were enchanting and Athena admired them silently.

"You know, I have decided" he suddenly said, catching Athena by surprise. She had no idea where he was talking about.

She arched one of her eyebrows. "Oh really? And what exactly have you decided Poseidon?".

" The answer to your question".

" My question?".

" Yes, whether I wanted to forget and pretend it never happened. But I don't want to. I don't want to act like you are just someone I like, but I also argue a lot with. I want to get to know you better".

Athena suddenly understood the phrase; butterflies in your stomach. That was the way she was feeling right now. Like she had a bunch of butterflies in her stomach.

" You have known me for centuries" she only replied, trying to hide her didn't want him to know how she felt. It would make her vulnerable. And she wasn't sure how he felt.

He smiled. "I have known a small part of you for centuries. But I have the feeling I don't really know you. There is a lot I don't know. And I want to discover every aspect of your complicated personality".

" And how would you succeed in discovering everything about me?".

" I think kissing you and discovering if you really have soft lips would be a good beginning"he said, smiling nervously at her. She suddenly didn't feel thay anxious anymore now she saw he was nervous too.

She smiled back, suddenly feeling really happy and was an alien feeling to her.

" Sounds good to me" she whispered and leaned towards him, putting her lips on his. He immediately picked her up and placed her on his lap, eagerly kissing her back. He seemed just as desperate for another kiss as she.

At first, it was just their lips meeting, a featherlight kiss, but it quickly escalated until they were sharing a very passionate kiss that made Athena moan softly in his mouth.

They were both completely lost in their kiss until Athena suddenly felt a weird sensation. It felt like there was something in her blouse, something that irritated her.

She pulled back, grabbing at the collar of her blouse and stared at her hand. Or actually the popcorn she was now holding.

She sighed, knowing who had been the culprit, and turned her head to meet a smug looking Percy Jackson. She took great pleasure in the way his face paled and his eyes widened when he saw and recognized her. His perplexed face was priceless.

She gave him a nodd. " Perseus. How are you doing?".

Annabeth, who was next to him, punched her boyfriend softly. He closed his mouth and managed to say something that sounded vaguely like " I am going to be sick".

Athena had to bite back a smile at that. He certainly looked ill, now not longer pale but green. Annabeth herself didn't look happy exactly either, but she didn't seem to take this all like Percy. She even smiled at Athena.

" Hi mom. Ehhm what are you doing here?".

Athena smiled back. " Well, it seems that I have managed to lure Poseidon into a date without either of us knowing it would be a date".

She ignored Annabeth's face, which told her she could expect a lot of questions later, and dropped the popcorn in Percy's hand. He still looked nauseous.

" I assume this is yours?" she said, not waiting for a reaction. She simply turned towards Poseidon again and continued to kiss him, completely ignoring her daughter and Percy.

The last thing that she heard before she was completely focused on the amazing kiss she shared with Poseidon was " Is it even legal for her to kiss anyone" followed by; "Ouch! You didn't need to punch me".


	10. The return of Shady Secrets

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. So don't sue me ! **

**Now you all know I'm not Rick Riordan ( which you really ought to know by now anyway), on with the story! Enjoy! **

**Oh one warning; the first part contains romantic nonsense, Pothena fluff, if you don't like that, skipp that part! I have warned thy. **

Poseidon was humming softly, walking with his hands in his pockets, and looked around him with a bright smile that betrayed his happiness. And why wouldn't he be happy? It was a wonderful day after all.

The sun was shining, birds were singing in the most beautiful way possible, everyone was smiling and it was one of those rare days where nothing is short of perfect.

Although the wonderful weather, smiling people and general good atmosphere were no doubt improving his mood, it wasn't the reason Poseidon was in a good mood.

No, the reason had something to do with a certain grey-eyed goddess that was no doubt angry with him. Angry for forcing her to do a certain thing, making her swear on the styx she would do it. She didn't like being forced. Or having to do this particular thing.

Poseidon was on his way to Athena's house and he felt better than he had in weeks now he would get to spend not only his entire day with her, but also be able to discover another side of her. A side she normally hid from everyone, including him.

He had known her since she was born and he had spend quite a lot of time arguing or sometimes just talking with her, but he had never seen even the slightest hint that she could be so different. Not in public at least.

When they were alone or when she was convinced no one was paying attention, she would sometimes give him a rare, brilliant smile or a meaningful wink.

He had even seen a misschievious glint in her eyes a few times, something that he found undeniably attractive and fascinating. Especially because it almost never occured that she had that misschievous glint, but also because it made her entire face lit up and made her even more beautiful.

Stern, composed, aloof and cold was how she behaved towards most people, but to him, she could behave very different. More open, more like a real person instead of a statue or robot. He was immensely grateful she behaved different around him. It made him feel special, important even.

He loved it when she allowed her mask to drop for a second and not act like most people expected her to. Like she did to protect herself and her feelings from the harm others could do when they would know the real her.

The kind, passionate and loving woman who had the most brilliant smile any creature could possess. The woman that smiled at him with such affection that it could make any day a good one, even if he had felt horrible before he had seen her. The woman that was so different from the one she showed everyone. The one everyone either feared or respected, often a mix of both.

True, Athena could be all she showed; cold, composed, aloof and sometimes indifferent and uncaring. That was how she appeared to most people, if not everyone, but it wasn't all she was. She only _could _be like that.

But she could also be the opposite. She could be carefree, relaxed and kind. She just had to be at ease before she even thought about showing you her other side. She was always cautious, all too aware of how dangerous it was to show people who you really were. They could use the knowledge to cause you more pain then you could ever imaginable.

Friends are more dangerous than enemies, she always said with that impenetrable look in her grey eyes that showed she was deep in thought and trying to hide her true feelings at the same held that look a lot more often than Poseidon would have liked.

Poseidon hated the fact that she sometimes shut him out, that she didn't trust him enough to tell him everything and show the real her more often. He hated the fact that she was so careful around him, like he was a bomb ready to explode.

What he hated most, however, was that she had this power over him. He was centuries old, immortal, one of the best warriors,had an gargantuan domain to rule over and power beyond the wildest dreams imaginable,but nothing could help him whenever he was near her.

All his talents and powers seemed to disappear, seemed so useless, when he was around her. She would make him forget those things even existed, make him forget everything except how much he liked being around her. She had that much power over him, more than anything or anyone else on the world. And he had no idea how she had gotten this power over him, which was even more frustrating.

They had been rivals for a long time, always arguing and trying to beat the other at something. It had been like that for a very long time and it had only gotten worse after Athena had won the battle for Athens. Their rivalry had increased due to that.

There had even been times when they had been enemies and had truly fought with each other, opposed each other and tried to hurt each other. Where they maybe even tried to destroy the other temporarily, but it had never happened. Somehow, neither had ever left those battles with wounds that were life threatening.

Maybe they couldn't truly die, they would always come back, but that didn't mean they couldn't temporarily. And Athena and poseidon had come close to really hurting each other in the past, before their rivalry had slowly started to change into friendship and mutual respect.

And now, after a long time of rivalry, a long time of hating - or trying to- each other, Poseidon feared he was in love with her. With Athena, the daughter of someone he often saw as his enemy. With someone he should see as an enemy. But he couldn't.

He couldn't feel anything but admiration, friendship and love for her whenever he looked into those grey eyes and saw the person she was trying so hard to hide. The person she really was. The wonderful person that would hold his heart longer than forever.

He was perfectly aware of the fact he was acting like a fool, like some lovestruck idiot that would start to sing about his undying love, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the way he felt about her, couldn't stop it.

Somehow rivalry had changed into friendship and friendship had changed into a love so strong he was afraid for the first time in centuries. Afraid of what it might to do him or them.

Not just because a romance between them was prohibited and dangerous and would cost them both very much, but because he was painfully aware of the fact that Athena had sworn off men and probably didn't even want him. She didn't want any men, so why would she make an exception for him?

He knew she liked him, more than she wanted herself to like him, but he also knew she had never really showed anything more than friendship. Than a platonic and fragile friendship.

Granted, there had been times when she had cuddled with him or when she had given him a kiss on the cheek ( and blushed), but those were rare and could be explained as signs of friendship rather than love or the undenaible attraction he felt towards her.

She had never shown anything but cold, unforgiving resentment and later, slowly, gruding admiration that had given away to friendship while he had felt slight resentment but also envy, then admiration and wonder and eventually love and shocking attraction. He had been both excited, scared and anxious when he had discovered his true feeling for the stunning, shocking woman with the name Athena.

He had been denying it for some time, not thick-headed enough to be unaware of how difficult his 'crush' would make his life, before he had reluctantly admitted it to himself. He couldn't keep denying it, not forever. It was even more impossible than being with her was.

It had taken him a long time, but he had accepted he was in love with someone he definitely shouldn't be in love with. Someone that would probably never love him back.

Still, even if she would never love him, he was glad with every minute he could spend with her, every rare smile that brightened his day and lightened his heart and every melodious laugh that would make the greatest challenge a piece of cake. Just being with her made him feel better than anything else ever could and it was starting to worry him.

She was much like a drug; tempting, sedating, dangerous and addictive at the same time. She held the ability to hurt him , even if it was unintentional, but he kept facing the danger she posed by visiting her. She had the ability to calm him , but also make him reckless- desperate to impress her- and he kept coming back for both the soothing and the excitement.

She tempted him without holding any intention to do so, she was the most addictive thing he had ever encountered and he couldn't stop himself from visiting her and savoring every short moment he got to share with her. And now he would have a whole day.

A whole day to laugh with her and get to know her , they would only have short moments together since they both were very busy people, but today was an exception. They would share their entire day with each other and neither would be interrupted, they had made sure of that.

Or Poseidon had made sure, since he was convinced Athena wouldn't mind being interrupted that much. She didn't want him to show all the books she secretly read after all.

_Hah. But she will have to, even Athena can't get out of this. Not when she has sworn on the styx she would show them to me. Even the expert on escape planns won't escape this situation. _

Poseidon had finally arrived at Athena's house and knocked softly on her door, grinning when he thought of the amazing day he would have. Not only did he get to spend an entire day with the goddess of his dreams ( even if she would throw him in Tartarus if she ever discovered he dreamt about her and thought so many inappropriate things about her), but he also got to see her different, slightly naughty side. Not that reading those books was so horrible, but it was certainly not something you would expect her to do.

He fidgeted a little while waiting, just wanting her to open so he would finally know. He had been thinking about this day since she had promised to show him, a week ago, after all. Had been waiting and waiting until he thought all the waiting would slowly drive him crazy.

She opened the door and Poseidon tried to ignore how beautiful she looked, with a slight flush she tried to hide, or the fact he wanted to say something incredibly embarressing like ; you are the most beautiful creature I ever had the fortune of seeing. Where did that even came from?

Had he accidently read some stupid romance novel or something? Or had Aphrodite planted that thought in his mind? Not that she had made him fall in love, she couldn't influence him that much, but she could easily plant thoughts like that in his mind and make him embarress he definitely didn't want that. He would embarress himself enough already.

Athena smiled and Poseidon had to resist the urge to either kiss her or just stare at her forever. It should be a crime to look that enchanting when smiling, especially when he was trying very hard to ignore his feelings. It was difficult enough without seeing her beautiful smile.

" Poseidon. No doubt you have arrived here to enjoy my humiliation. Please do come in".

He grinned at her, quickly hiding his feelings. " Oh, I most certainly will. I finally have you cornered, something I thought would never happen".

Athena arched one of her eyebrows, giving him one of her indifferent looks while she stepped aside and let him pass before closing the door and following him. " Oh really? And what motive could you possibly possess for wanting that?".

He glanced briefly at her, smiling over his shoulder at the interest in her eyes. She had an unsatiable thirst for knowledge. " Oh, just the fact you always seem to leave me speechless when you use some stupid, complicated work and give me a headache".

She smiled and he felt glad that he could make her. Her smiles were so rare and he treasured them. " It is just the slightest bit disconcerting I leave you speechless with so little effort. I actually had hope you were finally starting to gain some sense and knowledge after spending so much time with me. Judging from the fact you still gain headaches from my usage of simple lexicon, I would think you haven't gained it".

Poseidon smiled. " We haven't spend that much time together, you know".

" We have spend more time together than I would have believed attainable without destroying a great deal of things".

" Hmm. You make it sound like we fight all the time".

" We used to. When did that change anyway?".

Poseidon shrugged. " You, our wisest goddess, decided it wasn't smart to continue arguing with me. You realized it would be better for a lot of people if we were allies. And it only took you - what?- five centuries or so?".

He laughed when Athena gave him one of her death glares. She obviously felt offended, which had been his intention. He actually liked teasing her and arguing with her. It offered some sort of entertainment whenever he was bored. And she was even more beautiful when she was angry.

" You are well aware of the fact that I calmly took my time to ponder the best approach. I decided being friendly could prove beneficial. Now,are you happy?".

He chuckled. " Very much. Thanks for having mercy on a poor, unfortunate soul like me oh wise goddess" he teased.

She rolled her eyes slighly. " Oh attempt to actually act mature for once Poseidon" she retorted, but he saw she was having a hard time not smiling, her twidging mouth giving her away.

He decided to try to really make her laugh, because he loved her laugh most of all. He would never grow tired of that beautiful, perfect laugh.

He lay his hand on his heart and managed to look hurt. " Ouch! Oh thy cruel lady, must thy shatter my heart and hopes like this?" he said while bending over and groaning like he was really hurt. Maybe that would make her laugh. It normally did.

She stopped walking and sighed, no doubt looking down at him and getting annoyed like often. " Poseidon! Stop those foolish attempts at making me laugh immediately and try to behave your age for once".

Poseidon got up, pouting even when he felt more like laughing. " But if I did that, I would have top act like ash. Do you know how boring that would be?".

" Oh spare me already, you do comprehend the fact that only mortals end as ash, don't you? Unless you are burned, but that won't happen. Especially since it is extremely difficult to burn a god".

" Still, I don't like acting my age. It makes me feel old".

" Have you ever considered the possibility that that could be, because you _are _old?".

Poseidon widened his eyes, gasping. " How can you, cruel woman! Calling me old! Do you know how bad that is to my self-esteem?".

" Yes. Maybe it is just what you require to shrink that gargantuan ego of yours".

" It doesn't need to shrink. Don't you know big things are usually good?".

" Yes, like that big bulge you have. How long have you been pregnant Poseidon?".

Poseidon pouted. " That is not a nice thing to say. I am not fat, Athena". Poseidon smirked when an idea suddenly occured to him, which made Athena frown. She didn't like the weird look in his eyes. Whenever he looked like that, it usually meant he had a preposterous idea.

He took a step towards her and she tensed, anticipating trouble. He just smiled though, not really doing anything except smiling creepily. " So do I need to show you?".

Athena blinked in surprise, not following his train of thought. " Why would you require to show me anything?".

" Obviously, the only way to show I am not fat, is to take my shirt off and show you my stomach".

He grabbed his T-shirt, attempting to pull it up, but Athena quickly grabbed his hands and yanked them away from his T-shirt.

" Don't even think about it!" she snapped.

Poseidon arched one of his eyebrows. " But have can I prove I don't have a bulge, interesting choice of words by the way, when you won't allow me to take my T-shirt off?".

Athena inhaled deeply, looking like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or punch him. " You don't need to validate it, I believe you. You aren't obese. Now, are you happy?".

"No. I don't believe you believe me. You are just saying that, because you are afraid I will get rid of my T-shirt".

" Finally, you comprehend. I don't require to see that and get nightmares".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " Oh please, you are just afraid you will like it!".

"Like what? Seeing Santa Claus' substitute's bare chest"?

" Okay that's it! I _don't _look like Santa Claus. And I will prove it to you!".

In one fluid motion, Poseidon took off his T-shirt and tossed it away. He actually flexed his muscles, making sure Athena could see his sixpack. He clearly didn't look like Santa Claus.

Athena turned , facing the wall instead of him, but he had seen the faint blush raising to her cheeks and the way her eyes had widened slightly. She obviously had been surprised to see him without his T-shirt, maybe even liked it. He was pretty sure she had, by the way she had unconsciously licked her lips before turning scarlet and turning around.

He smirked, glad he was still able to surprise her after all the time they had known each other, and walked towards her until he stood behind her. She was still staring at the wall like it could save her life.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and she tensed, ready to attack him but not yet doing so. Sensing he shouldn't push his luck, since she could easily hurt him a lot, he removed his hands but bend towards her and whispered very close to her ear.

" So do you like what you see?" he said and he smiled when he noticed she was holding her breath. He could hear her swallow too and was almost sure she licked her lips.

He was also fairly sure he would hear a very fast heartbeat if he would be able to hear it. She obviously needed some time to compose herself, if she would be able to.

"I didn't have the misfortune of seeing too much Santa. Now, put your T-shirt back on or accept the gruesome consequences"she said in a perfectly calm voice that didn't betray any of the nervousness, and other things, her body had showed him.

Poseidon should have known she would regain her control quickly. Even if someone managed to catch her off guard, she would still quickly recover.

He smiled and, feeling brave ( Athena would say he wasn't being courageous, but just stupid), brushed away some of her hair before kissing her bare skin was warm, smooth and she smelled great, although he wasn't sure what she smelled like. Chocolates or something else that was very sweet.

He had never felt happier than at that moment, when she inhaled sharply. He wasn't the only one feeling things he shouldn't, her reaction told him that much.

It was the only indication she was actually reacting to his touch, but he could have sworn she was trembling a little from the effort of not showing all her reactions. Although she could also be trembling because she was outraged and wanted nothing more than to hurt him while she knew it wouldn't be the wisest thing to prefered thinking she actually liked the sweet kiss, like he did , though.

He slowly turned her, only daring this because she hadn't attacked him when he had kissed her bare shoulder, and gasped softly when he noticed again how radiant she looked.

She was wearing a blouse that left her shoulder bare, together with a pair of jeans and black boots with heels. Her hair was down, although she normally wore it up in a ponytail or bun, and was like a black sea, silky and shining like sunrays had been mixed with it. A pair of owl earrings finished the perfect picture.

She always looked beautiful, but he found her even more beautiful when she let her guard down and smiled at him. When she stoped being so damn composed and showed some emotion.

She did show emotion now, but he didn't know which one. Her eyes had darkened a bit with that emotion, but he just wasn't sure which one it was. Still, the fact that she hadn't hit him must be a good sign, right?

Feeling quite convinced she wasn't going to attack, he threw caution to the wind and kissed her on her lips, which were even softer than he could ever imagined. He didn't miss how she melted into him or the shocked gasp that escaped her lips.

For the shortest moment, she allowed him to kiss her and even opened her mouth slightly to gain him entrance. He felt his breath stop before accelerating, just like his heart did. Every sensible thought vanished with her in his arms and her soft lips against his.

Feeling more alive than he had ever felt, he pulled her tightly against him and opened his mouth greedily, trying to tempt her to kiss him instead of him kissing her.

He groaned when she suddenly bit really hard on his lips, pushed him away and kneed him. She grabbed his hair and turned him , pressing a sword to his throat. Her voice was steely, cold even.

" Don't ever touch me like that again Poseidon or I will make you feel very, very sorry. Do you comprehend that?".

Poseidon, looking down at the sword, was smart enough to not try to nod. " Yes. Can you let me go now?".

He felt disappointed at her sudden change of mood, but didn't show it. It wouldn't change anything, he knew. He could better not show anything, not before he knew what to do with her.

Athena hesitated for a moment before withdrawing her sword and pushing him forward, making him stumble. She put her sword away and gave him a cold look before nodding in the direction of his T-shirt.

" Put it on. I most certainly do not wish to see your bare chest ever again".

Poseidon put his T-shirt on without any comments while she turned and looked at the wall, apparently deep in thought. She didn't even show she was aware of his presence. But he knew she did. He even had the feeling she wanted to watch him while his chest was bare, but didn't want to give herself away.

No matter what she stated, he knew she wasn't revolted. If she really had been mad and disgusted, she would have done a lot more than threatening him and kneeling him. And even when she had kneeled him, it hadn't been that painful.

Well, it had been very painful, but not as painful as she could make it, he was sure of that. Besides, he had seen the spark of interest in her eyes and had felt the way she had melted for just a moment.

No matter what she tried to make him believe, she had liked it a lot more than she should. She wouldn't have melted before pushing him away if she hadn't. She would have reacted sooner and behaved different.

He had seen her cold and composed exterior melt and be replaced with a passionate and wild one. He had seen her relaxed and more laid back before, but not like this. It made him very proud that he could make her feel this, that he could make her want to break her own rules. But he didn't comment on it. It was too early, too new to already talk about. She would only get mad.

Besides, he wouldn't even know where to start. He could better act like nothing had happened and think before he tried something else. She could still have a short temper at times and he was not willing to be the casualty of that temper.

He gave her his trademark grin and a wink when he had put his T-shirt on and walked towards her. " Well owlhead, ready to show me your dirty, little secrets?".

"_Are _you ready. And yes, I am, although I hardly would call that you desire to see my dirty little secrets. They are more like cleverly hidden subjects I don't want others to know about".

"Mm. Just show me already".

Athena gave him an annoyed look, obviously not pleased he was giving her orders, but led the way nonetheless. She seemed happy to 'forget' about what just had happened. Her expression was serious and slightly tense while she walked.

He followed her without any further comments, sensing she wasn't in the mood for his jokes or teasing. She obviously still had mixed feelings about what had just happened and he felt like he should stay silent, so he wouldn't provoke her and make her angry again.

They arrived at her main library. It was gargantuan and had several floors that all had paintings on the wall, showing various Greek myths. They were breathtaking and looked frightening real.

The first one showed Athena's mother, Zeus swallowing her and Athena being born. Among some other things that mainly had to do with when Athena had just been born.

The second one showed some early stages of Athena's life, like her friend Pallas, the creation of Aegis and the battle for Athens. He was surprised to see Medusa between the paintings too, both when she had been the beautiful maiden he had found attractive and the horrid monster Athena had turned her into.

The third floor's walls showed paintings of him and Athena creating the chariot. The remaining floors were all like that, with walls decorated with various stages in Athena's life, almost like a photo album. Except these looked even more real, like they actually lived.

Apart from the beautiful paintings - so beautiful and he started to suspect Athena had made them herself since she would be practically the only one able to- there were various pieces of art that decorated the room. Statues, paintings and even some weird inventions were placed at stratically places and made the room feel more like a home.

Against every wall was a transparent bookcase- so you could see the paintings clearly- that held a astonishing amount of books. Books that looked centuries old, books that looked new, papyrus, scrolls and so on. Every thing that had ever been used to write useful information on, seemed to be there. It went on forever.

Poseidon expected Athena to walk towards one of the bookcases and take out some books that were cleverly disguised, but she didn't.

Instead, she walked to the elevator hidden behind one of the bookcases and motioned him to follow her. She pressed the wall and he could see a red light that made a soft sound after it had scanned her finger.

He suspected only her fingerprint would work and that the thing that scanned her finger would only react if it also managed to find warmth. She had talked once about this, although he had been too busy admiring her eyes that had suddenly looked so alive to pay attention to what she was saying.

The elevator went then to one of the highest floors and she walked towards one of the bookcases there. It was a big bookcase that looked exactly the same as the rest, so he didn't understand how she would even know this was the right one.

Poseidon had been convinced she would show him the books now, but she didn't. She pulled on some of the books and the bookcase moved to show a secret chamber behind it. You would never have suspected it to be there if you didn't know it.

When they passed it - the bookcase automatically regained its original positioning- he saw it was a sitting room. There was a fireplace with two comfortable, big couches and a massage chair in front of it. There was a small table between the couches, that had various books on it.

Apart from the fireplace, chairs, couches, table and red carpet, there was also a small kitchen and some bookcases. It was a very cozy room, with an atmosphere you normally only find at homes.

He whistled. " So this is where you go to whenever you disappear. Very cozy. And you are less likely to be interrupted while you commit your horrible crime of reading romance novels and such. Speaking of that little sin, where are those books?".

Athena gave him an enigmatic smile. " Not here" was all she said before she walked towards on of the couches and reached underneath it. It took some time, but eventually she found what she was searching for and pressed it.

He heard a weird sound and the couch moved back, revealing a weird pattern on the floor. It seemed to be the solar stelsel, not that he knew much about it. He just thought it was that.

Athena smiled at him while she reached down and moved her fingers above the pattern, making all the stars and planets move along with her fingers.

" You have to move all the planets and stars to their right position or you won't get in. It is like the password. Also, you need to use a certain order" she explained.

Poseidon watched with interest and admiration while Athena easily positioned the tons of different stars and planets in no time. He was sure she was the only person who would be able to. He certainly couldn't do it. And especially not that fast.

When she was done, the pattern lit up and the floor opened to reveal stairs. They seemed to go down forever, but he couldn't see very well. It was very dark.

Athena got up and motioned to him he should follow her, after pushing another button which made some light go on down those stairs.

They walked down those stairs, then through a labyrinth that reminded him of where the Minotaurus had once been kept and finally arrived at a locked door that Athena opened with a key that had been hidden in a brick of the wall next to the door.

Poseidon sighed. " Jeez, you really are paranoid. Why would you guard romance novels this heavily and- wow".

Poseidon stared when they went through the door and they arrived at another library, one very similiar to her main one. This one just didn't have several floors and the paintings were different.

Instead of showing stages of Athena's life, they showed different scenes from human history, along with one of the most famous love stories and tragedies ever.

Poseidon recognized Romeo and Juliet, Antony and Cleopatra, Paris and Helena,Orpheus and Eurydice and many more.

They were again eerily lifelike and while some showed happy couples looking at each other with love and admiration - and sometimes even kissing people or barely clothed ones-, most showed the horrible endings. Which was how love often ended, especially the very famous stories.

Juliet discovering Romeo is dead and commiting suicide. Paris getting mortally wounded by Philoktetes. Orpheus looking back, right before he would have saved Eurydice. And so on.

Poseidon was slightly shocked when he saw himself and Medusa and Medusa transformation, something he hadn't expected to see here. He didn't say anything somehow knew Athena didn't want to talk about it and he wouldn't force her to.

Athena, looking the slighest bit uncomfortable, turned towards him and gestured around her. " Well, we have arrived. Do you still want to see them all?".

Poseidon stared at her, unable to believe it. " Do you really have this much romance novels and such?".

Athena shrugged. " Yes. But you have to keep in mind that there are other books than romance novels that are about love. I also have Juliet and Romeo here, for example".

" Hmm" Poseidon mumbled, not really caring she possesed a version of Romeo and Juliet. He was much more interested in the novels like fifty shades of grey. He could tease her about them.

He turned towards her, grinning. " So what naughty books do you own, apart from fifty shades of grey of course, ?".

Athena was trying very hard to look relaxed and indifferent, but she blushed and Poseidon noticed she avoided his eyes. "Quite a lot actually, but it depends on what exactly you mean with naughty books. You are aware that there are different ways to interpret that, aren't you?".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " You are just trying to avoid having this conversation. Just tell me already".

"That would take too much time"Athena admitted, now definitely blushing. Poseidon admired the blush that now adourned her features.

He would never tell her it, knowing she would hate him again if he did, but she looked cute when she blushed. It made her look like the little girl she never got to be.

He chuckled softly, winking at her. " Really? Who would have thought that our little Athena had such a naughty side? Does your daddy know about this?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly. " Oh shut up already. It is nothing compared to the things you do".

" But we are different people, so we also are expected to behave different. My behavior is perfectly normal, for me at least. But yours is unexpected. And bad".

"You actually said something that makes sense there. Although there is plenty of room for a debate. Like-".

" Athena, stop trying to distract me or anything. Just show me"Poseidon, eager to discover more about her and avoid long, boring debates, said. He almost felt sorry when he saw the disappointed look in Athena's eyes. _Almost._

Athena sighed and looked like she was about to pout, another thing Poseidon found cute- adorable even. And another thing he would _never _mention to her.

She walked towards the first bookcase, pointing at every book and making small comments while Poseidon chuckled or just stared, unable to really believe she read books like this and owned so many. She didn't just have romance novels either.

There were romance novels, famous love stories ( like Romeo and Juliet), poems, psychology books about primal instincts ( fear, sex etc), sex manuals ( he raised his eyebrows when he saw that and chuckled when she tried to explain that even if she wouldn't use the knowledge, it wouldn't hurt to have it. He had never seen her that red before) and practically every other text that was about romance. Not something you would expect from a maiden goddess.

He smiled at her. " Really Athena, I had expected you to read some romance novels or anything, but not this. You even have sex manuals! Why would you want those?".

Athena, her cheeks burning at this point, sighed. She looked both uncomfortable and embarressed. " I already clearified my reasoning. Wasn't my respond satisfying enough?".

" Satisfying? Interesting use of language Owlhead. Does reading sex manuals satisfy you?".

Athena glared at him, but he didn't miss the fact she wouldn't meet his eyes. She obviously didn't feel comfortable. That, or she was hiding something.

" I just feel like I should read everything. It isn't about satisfaction".

" Funny, I always thought it was about that with sex"he stated drily, picking up another book with a half-naked man and woman on the cover, saying dangerous temptation and giving it a disgusted look before putting it back.

Athena sighed. " Firstly, it isn't. Sex is mainly about reproduction or that its original use. Secondly; not all sex is satisfying for both parties. It all depends on whom you are sleeping with".

"Since when are you the sex expert? You haven't even had sex!".

" You don't have to _do _something that have knowledge about it".

" Sure Athena. But you shouldn't believe everything you read in romance novels. And do you have this weird thing going on for vampires or something?".

Athena looked slightly confused when Poseidon changed the subject abruptly. " No, I don't believe I have. Why?".

Poseidon looked at her and pointed at the bookcase in front of him. " A lot of these romance novels are about vampires. I believe there is an entire bookcase with romance novels about vampires. And they are ridiculous!".

He picked up a book before Athena could say something and started to read slowly, putting emphasis on certain words. " _His manhood pressed against her heated center while she moaned and pleaded for more. He felt aroused like never before with this enchanting woman in his arms and he had never felt complete like when he planted his fangs firmly in her neck at the heights of their euphoria and they both screamed, becoming one. _That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever read! It is all so persverse and unreal. How can you read this?".

"Well, some of us actually are able to read, which is a start".

"Oh come on Athena, don't be offended. I just can't believe someone like you would read this nonsense and- what is this?". Poseidon only now noticed the piece of paper that had been used bookmark and took it from the book he was holding, studying it with a curious expression.

Athena's eyes widened when she realized what book he held in his hands, but she was too late. Poseidon had the piece of paper in his hand and had already unfolded it, now staring at it. If Athena hadn't felt nauseous with anxiety and shame, she would have been amused by the sight of a speechless and stunned Poseidon.

He looked up at her and pointed at the painting that he held in his hand. " Why have you painted us kissing with little hearts around it?" he asked, seemingly calm. So unlike Athena was feeling.

Athena bit her lip, not sure what to say. She didn't want to admit she had been thinking of him and her in situations that occured in romance novels. She didn't want him to know she liked him and not just as a friend. She didn't want him to know that she, high and mighty Athena, had fallen in love. It was embarressing. She just couldn't think of the right thing to say.

He smiled when he noticed she didn't know what to say and took a step towards her. She felt her throat go dry again and her heart was beating so fast it couldn't be healthy. She hated that he was having that effect on her, but couldn't fight it.

He smiled, obviously noticing her panicked and slightly hopeful expression and bent forward, until his lips were very close to hers. So close she could feel his warm, humid breath on her lips and she licked them now they were suddenly dry again. She immediately saw his eyes focus on her lips with a startling intensity. He looked hungry.

He dropped the painting and before Athena had time to react or think about it, pulled her against him and kissed her again. This time, she didn't stop him. She kissed him back with all the passion she could muster and only pulled back when Poseidon did.

Slight light-headed and confused, she stared at him with wide, dark grey eyes. She had never felt like this. Frightened, confused and hopeful at the same time.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. He had never looked at her with such tenderness and admiration before.

" You know.. this is going to sound awfully cliché, but I love you".

Athena smiled, not caring she was behaving weird or that it wasn't the big speech she had secretly wanted. Those three words were the ones she wanted to hear and she knew he meant it.

"I love you too, even if it is crazy and irrational and-"

Poseidon stopped her little speech by kissing her again, pulling back after a few seconds. " You know, I think we have better things to do with our lips than using them to talk. I will give you a big speech later, but right now, I'm occupied".

He kissed her again and for once, Athena didn't mind being interrupted. She didn't even mind him controling her or the fact that she did something that was prohibited and irrational, stupid even.

All she cared about right now, was having his perfect lips on her and the way she reacted to that sweet, yet passionate kiss.

No matter how cliché it sounded, she felt like she was on clouds. Her knees actually went weak, her bones seemed to melt - along with her brain- and she barely remembered who she was, let alone what sense was. It felt even better than she had imagined. Why again hadn't she tried this before?


End file.
